Picking up the Pieces
by EverAfter1213
Summary: When an accident ruins JR’s life, ex wife Babe comes to his aid. While she helps him, they forget about their hate and come to love each other again. But will JR’s pride and half of Pine Valley keep them apart? JABE
1. Accident

AN: OK, here is the story I promised you guys way back when I wrote my other stories. So please give me a break, this story is a little bit more medical then my usual stories, so I'm trying my best to make the treatments and stuff happening in here real, but I'm no doctor! So let's just say that whatever happens in here can happen in real life.This story takes place back when Babe and Jamie were together and Babe and JR hated each other. And in this story, Krystal is married to Adam to try and get Babe more time with her son, but it isn't working out too well just yet. OK, on with the story. –Danielle

**Ch. 1**

**Accident**

"God, he is so stupid!" Babe yelled, slamming a dish in the sink.

"Who is?" Jamie asked, tossing down his keys on the table.

Babe was busy washing dishes in the small little apartment over the garage she shared with Jamie. Jamie had just returned from working downstairs and was covered in oil and grease, and smelled of gasoline.

"JR... who else?" Babe said, while trying not to get water all over her clothes that she had to wear to work that night.

"What happened?" Jamie asked, taking his shirt off in the middle of the living room.

"You know, same old same old. He tells me I'm never going to see my son again and I tell him to go to hell." Babe finished the dishes and grabbed a towel to dry off her hands.

"This is why I told you not to talk to him. He gets you all worked up." Jamie walked up behind Babe and turned her around and started kissing her neck.

"Oh Jamie, as much as I like this, I really can't right now, I'm late for work."

Jamie pulled back and groaned, "Later?"

"I'm working extra late tonight, we need the money. Tomorrow?" Babe asked, hopeful.

"I've got a full day." Jamie said.

Babe sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, I'll see you sometime in the next month or two."

Jamie chuckled, "Yeah."

"Bye honey." Babe kissed him and grabbed her things, and walked out of the apartment.

She shut the door a little harder then she needed to, still thinking about JR. God, he was such an ass. Why is he always calling her just to rub it in her face that he had their son while she only had visitation? At least Babe said a couple of things to JR that she knew would tick him off even more, making her feel at least a little better.

Babe got in her car and shut the door, heading towards the seedy old bar that was becoming like a second home to her because she was there so much. Also thanks to JR. He wouldn't even let her get a decent job anywhere else. He though serving beers in a bar to drunken men and women was a job fit for her, a... hmm, what did JR say, a slut? Yeah, that was it.

Babe, still fuming, sped towards the bar where she was already supposed to be.

---------

JR gripped the steering while so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He was incredibly pissed while driving down the highway. He had just got in a fight with Babe over the phone. Usually he enjoyed fighting with her and making her angry and upset, but today JR didn't like some of what she said.

When JR had called her and made his weekly comments about how Babe would never see her son again, Babe started talking about Dixie. She said that Dixie would be angry and disappointed in him that he had turned into a miniature Adam. And she said that JR always hurt the people that loved him, so he would die alone, with no one caring about him in the end.

That was when JR hung up. He didn't want to hear anything else Babe had to say. She had no right, no right at all to talk about his mother!

JR hit the steering wheel with his hands, and then reached for the flask of alcohol that was inside his coat. Lately JR had been drinking non-stop. At first it was just to dull the pain that he felt, and now his goal was to drink so much that he would pass out and be able to escape his world filled with problems.

JR's pain was caused by loneliness. Babe was right, JR would die alone. He was dying a little bit each day, and he was becoming more and more depressed and lost. JR didn't know how to stop; he was in a downward spiral. JR didn't even know if his son could help him.

JR polished off the rest of the alcohol in the flask, and then threw it onto the seat next to him.

JR didn't like feeling like this, he hated feeling out of control. He was on auto-pilot, and he was just along for the ride. This was not how a Chandler was supposed to feel. Total control over everything, 24/7. That was the rule Chandlers lived by. They had to control everything, even people's lives. And that was what JR was doing to Babe and Jamie. Controlling where they lived, where they worked, how they lived their lives.

JR kept putting more and more pressure on Jamie and Babe because that was one way he could stay in control.

JR shook his head, trying to clear his blurry vision. He didn't know if the cause of it was alcohol or tears.

"Mom, I wish you were here." JR said out loud.

JR squinted his eyes because two bright lights were aimed directly at him. Then JR's eyes opened wide as he realized what was happened.

"Oh god!" JR shouted, gripping the wheel and trying to get out of the semi's way.

The last thing JR heard was metal on metal, and then Dixie's voice.


	2. Deaf or stupid?

AN: Did you guys see AMC today? Babe FINALLY admitted she was in love with JR! Yay:Does a little happy dance: OK, I'm good. -Danielle

**Ch. 2**

**Deaf or Stupid?**

Babe was busy pouring two beers for two truck drivers sitting in front of her. She wanted to question them about driving drunk, but then she figured that it really wasn't her business and they were probably going to stay at the equally seedy hotel down the road.

After she passed them their drinks, she glanced at the clock. 11 pm. Only 5 more hours to go. Babe sighed and turned to look at the somewhat busy bar. Her co-worker Mark was also there, making drinks and flirting with some women.

Mark was an attractive man, and very buff. He pumped iron everyday, and his upper arms were covered into tattoos. His head was covered with only a tiny bit of hair. Not only was he a bartender, he could handle any man or woman if things got out of hand.

Babe shook her head at Mark who had turned and winked at her, and then felt a dry hand onto of her arms. Her head turned towards the man who was touching her.

"Can I help you?" Babe asked.

"So, do I get your number with my beer?" The drunk man asked her.

Babe look turned into one of disgust. This man was in his early to mid 40s with greasy hair and yellow teeth.

"I don't think so." Babe said, yanking her arm back.

"Oh come on, don't I get a little somethin'?" The man asked, eyeing her low cut shirt, "We could go outside and... talk."

The man sniggered, and his buddies laughed.

Babe shook her head, "No."

The man narrowed his eyes and looked at her, "What, do you think you're too good for me princess?"

Babe bit her lip, resisting the urge to say 'hell yes.'

"Don't forget you work in this seedy bar that I'm drinkin' in. I think that we need to go outside," The man stood up, "And have a little talk."

Babe stepped back, and looked at the man, "Sit down and shut up, or get out of my bar."

The man laughed, "And what are you gonna do about it Princess?"

Babe turned and tapped Mark on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"Is there a problem?" Mark asked in a menacing tone, stepping closer to the guy standing up.

The drunken hillbilly was obviously scared of Mark who had a good 5 inches on him and more muscle, but the man didn't want to seem wimpy to his friends.

"Yeah there is. This little princess over here isn't _servicing_ me good enough." He said, grinning at Babe.

Mark got the double meaning of the word and said in a low voice, "If you don't get out of this bar right now, I will make you."

The man laughed again trying to act tough, but all that really came out was a nervous laugh.

"As long as she comes with me." The man said, eyeing at Babe, "Come on princess, I give good tips!"

His buddies laughed again.

"Here's a tip, leave!" Babe said.

The man's smile drooped and he leaned closer to Babe over the counter. Mark stepped in front of Babe.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? Get out." Mark said.

"Well you son of a..." The man slurred, looking at Mark.

"I'm giving you till the count of 3 to get your fat, drunk butt out of the bar or you're gonna have an escort help you out. And this escort isn't the fun one you get at hotels." Babe explained, "One."

One of the man's buddies spoke up, "Come on Kyle, let's just get out of here. The bitch isn't worth it."

"Two..." Babe said.

Kyle's friends all stood up, and started heading to the door.

Kyle still stood there, looking at Babe, "No, I want her to come with me."

"I think he isn't deaf, just stupid." Babe summed up, looking at Mark.

"Three." Mark finished for Babe, and started heading around the bar.

Kyle turned and tried to stop Mark from grabbing him, but didn't succeed and was hauled off towards the door.

"Don't come back." Mark yelled in his ear, and tossed him out on his ass.

Some of the people in the bar laughed at the sight, and others just kept on drinking, used to the drama of a drunk trying to get with Babe the bartender.

Kyle got up and gave him the finger before leaving. Mark slammed the door and walked to the bar.

"You OK?" Mark asked.

Babe nodded, "I really hate this job."

"I bet you would."

"Why do the guys always go after me? Why can't they try and pick up you?" Babe tried to make a joke.

"They go to the club down the street for that type of shit." Mark said, "They all know that our bar has a hot babe working at the bar so they come here to see you."

"Well, I'm just glad you're here. Thank you." Babe thanked him.

"No problem. Can I ask you a question?" Mark asked and Babe nodded, "Why do you work here if you hate it so much?"

Babe sighed and stopped cleaning the bar with a washcloth, "It's a really long story. But I'm here because of my ex-husband."

Mark cocked his head, interested, "Well, that's interesting. I know you hate him, so I know you're not here because he wants you to or is telling you to. So maybe he is blackmailing you by hold something from you past... hmm, do you have any deep dark secrets or you've done something bad in your past, Babe?"

_You have no idea_, Babe thought and then said, "No, it's nothing like that."

Before Mark had a chance to push the issue further, the phone rang.

"Saved by the ring." Mark smiled and turned around to take a man's order.

"Hello?" Babe asked, not even bothering with the little slogan she was supposed to say.

"Babe, it's me." Jamie's voice was filled with worry.

"Jamie, what's wrong? Where are you?" Babe asked, noticing the worry in his voice.

"I'm, I'm at the hospital." Jamie told her.

"Oh my god, what's wrong? Are you OK? What happened?" Babe asked.

By now Mark had heard her conversation and turned around with worry on his face.

"I'm fine, but you need to get down to the hospital." Jamie explained.

"Is it my son? Or Mama? Jamie what is it!" Babe asked, panicked.

"No, it's not Little A or Krystal. Just get down here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Babe hung up the phone and turned to Mark, "Listen, something's happened. Can you..."

"Yes, I can handle the bar." Mark said.

"Are you sure?" Babe asked.

"Yes I'm sure, now go. I hope everything is alright."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks." Babe grabbed her stuff from under the bar and jogged out of the bar and to her car, hurrying off to the hospital.


	3. Get together at the hospital

**Ch. 3**

**Get-together at the hospital**

Babe rushed out of the elevators, looking frantically around for Jamie. When she spotted him, she full out ran to him.

"Jamie what's going on?" Babe cried, reaching him.

Jamie pulled her into a hug and then pulled back, "its JR."

Babe looked up at him, "What about JR? What did he do now?" Babe figured he was up to something to cause her and Jamie more pain.

"He, he was in a car accident." Jamie told her.

"Oh my god," Babe whispered, "Is he OK?"

Jamie looked down, "We don't know. The doctors said it doesn't look good. They just finished surgery on him."

"Surgery? Oh god, for what?" Babe asked.

"We don't know yet, the doctors haven't told us anything."

"Where is Adam... and mama?" Babe asked, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Krystal went down to get Adam some coffee, and Adam is with JR right now. He is really torn up."

"They are allowing visitors?" Babe asked.

"Just family." Jamie said.

Babe sat down in a chair and looked up at Jamie, "Has Tad been called? Stuart? What about Little A?"

"My dad is on his way, Stuart is on vacation somewhere and Little A is with Winifred." Jamie filled her in.

Just then, Adam walked out of a room across the hall, rubbing his face with his hands.

Babe quickly stood up, "Oh Adam, I am so sorry." Babe told him.

Adam's head snapped up, "What are you doing here? Neither me nor JR want you here, so leave!"

"Hey, she is with me." Jamie stood beside Babe.

"Who said we wanted you here either?" Adam said, stepping up to Jamie.

"Guys, stop it! This is not gonna help JR!" Krystal came around the corner holding two cups of coffee.

Adam glanced at Krystal and then turned back towards the wall. Krystal walked up to him and held out a coffee in her hand, and Adam grudgingly took it. Krystal then walked up to Babe and hugged her.

"Oh mama... I really am sorry." Babe said.

"I know, baby doll." Krystal said, rubbing Babe's back.

"Ha!" Adam cried, and turned towards Babe, "You are a liar! You want JR to be in that hospital room, fighting for his life."

"Adam..." Jamie warned.

"No, I don't!" Babe yelled back.

"The hell you don't! You couldn't wait for something like this to happen, could you? I heard your conversation with JR earlier!"

"I didn't mean it..." Babe said weakly.

"Yes you did! You wanted my son to die!" Adam felt the tears slip from his eyes and turned towards the wall.

"Is it that bad?" Babe asked softly, walking closer to Adam.

"The doctors haven't told us anything. But the doctors at PVH don't know anything. Nothing at all. I'm going to have specialists fly in on the next flight to Pine Valley!" Adam growled.

"Specialists of what, Adam? We really don't know what is wrong." Krystal said.

"All I know is it's something with his back." Adam said quietly.

They all turned at the sound of Tad's voice.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Tad asked, running up to them.

"What are you doing here Martin?" Adam growled.

"Jamie called me, and told me I needed to get down here. He didn't tell me what for though."

"It's JR, Tad." Krystal said, walking up to him.

"What... what about JR? He's ok, isn't he?" Tad asked, and when Krystal didn't respond his voice became louder, "Isn't he?"

Krystal said, "He is alive, but we don't know what is wrong."

"Where are the doctors? I want to talk to them." Tad said, looking around.

"Don't you think I've tried that Martin? If they were going to talk to anyone it would be me, _his father_." Adam said.

Tad visibly cringed at the last words. JR was like a son to Tad, and Tad used to be like JR's father until... recently.

"I still love him." Tad said back.

"You kept his son away from him, if only everyone could have someone that loved them that much."

"Well at least I treat him like a human and not some possession!" Tad yelled.

"Guys, stop it!" Babe yelled, stepping in between the two men, "We are here for JR, not to have shouting matches over pointless things."

"The only thing you are here for Babe is to see if my son dies. Then, I know you will want to take full custody of my grandson. But I tell you right now, you will never, ever see him!"

"I am not here to see JR die, I want him to live! I don't want my child fatherless." Babe told Adam.

Just then, a doctor walked out of JR's room and everyone swarmed to him.

"Doctor, how is my son?" Adam asked.

"Is he OK?" Tad followed with his own question.

The doctor held up his hand to try and calm them down.

"We took a couple X-rays and MRI's and then we had to do some emergency surgery." The doctor informed them.

"What is wrong?" Krystal asked.

"We... we aren't sure. We do know he has a severe spinal cord injury." The doctor said.

"But what does that mean? He is going to be OK, right?" Babe asked.

"It means," Jamie cut the doctor off, "That JR could be paralyzed."


	4. The awful truth

AN: Wow, there haven't been a lot of reviews. I don't know if you guys are reading this and are just lazy, or if you aren't even reading this story. Oh well, I'll guess the first one (hopefully) and I'll try to write a couple more chapters today. -Danielle

**Ch. 4**

**The awful truth**

"My son, paralyzed? I don't think so." Adam said in denial.

"Right now, Mr. Chandler has a T10 injury to his spinal cord. His cord was bruised, so it is a complete injury." Dr. Drake informed them.

"What...?" Tad asked, "Not all of us are doctors."

"SCIs, spinal cord injuries, are mostly caused by damage to vertebral column, so the brain isn't able to send messages down past the area of the injury. There are three different parts of the spinal cord. Cervical, thoracic, and lumbar. Your son's injury is in the thoracic region, leaving him with paraplegia, which is paralysis of the legs." Dr. Drake explained.

"So JR really is paralyzed?" Babe asked, falling back into a chair.

"Yes, his legs are, but we are pretty sure his upper body will remain fully functional. Now his injury was complete, so that means the damage blocks every signal coming from the brain trying to get to the parts below the injury." Dr. Drake said, and then paused.

"There is always hope of recovering function after a SCI, but it is generally true that people with incomplete injuries have a better chance then complete." Dr. Drake explained. "Now, JR's spine is immobilized, and we have given him steroid medication to reduce swelling."

"Oh god," Babe covered her mouth.

"Now, if a patient survives the first 24 hours after the injury, his likelihood for surviving ten years is around 75-80. If he survives the first year, it is 87." Dr. Drake enlightened them.

"What do you mean, if?" Babe asked.

"SCIs are very tricky and very serious, not all patients make it." Dr. Drake smacked them with the truth, "And if he does make it, he will also have to attend physical therapy while he is here, and I won't lie to you, it will be hard."

"You may see him, one at a time, but he will be unconscious for a while. I'm very sorry." Dr. Drake turned and walked away.

"Not my son..." Adam said, and without another word vanished into JR's room.

Krystal walked up to Tad, who was just blinking at the wall, and pulled him into a hug. "It'll be OK." She tried to soothe him.

Babe felt Jamie put his arms around her, but she still stared straight ahead, tears filling her eyes. All she could think about was the words she had spoken to him only a little while earlier.

_You're going to die alone, because you always hurt the people you love. When you die, no one will be there that cares about you._

---------

It had been two hours since everyone had been filled in on JR's condition. Adam and Tad had been taking turns going into JR's room to be with him. Jamie had finally gotten a hold of Stuart and Marion, and they were on their way back to Pine Valley.

Jamie was falling asleep in the chair next to Babe, but Babe was wide awake, the words she last said to JR bouncing within her head. Babe looked over and saw Krystal sitting next to Tad, and Tad with his face in his hands. Adam had left to go and get some coffee.

Babe's heart went out to Adam. She always thought of Adam as some calculating, evil man but now as she watched him with JR, she knew that he loved his son, even if he didn't always act like it. Adam didn't look like his usual powerful self; he just looked like a lost, fragile old man.

Babe turned and nudged a sleeping Jamie.

"W-what's goin on?" Jamie asked, sitting straight up.

"Why don't you head home? There is nothing you can really do here. I know you are really tired and you have to get up early for work tomorrow." Babe informed him.

"The same goes for you. Let's both go." Jamie said sleepily, standing up.

"No, I'm going to stay here a little while longer." Babe said.

"Why?" Jamie questioned.

"I just need to Jamie, OK? Please don't fight me on this." Babe pleaded.

Jamie frowned and nodded, "I'll see you at home."

They kissed and Jamie grabbed his coat and walked by his father, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tad placed his over his son's, and then Jamie walked to the elevator and disappeared as the doors shut.

Babe then stood up and slowly headed towards JR's room. Tad didn't notice where she was going, but Krystal did and sent her a puzzled look. Babe looked away and took a deep breath as she reached JR's door.

When she opened the door, she wasn't prepared to see what JR really looked like. He was a mix of cuts and blue and green bruises. His back was held in place by a brace, as was his neck. Babe could barely recognize her ex-husband.

She shut the door and quietly made her way to a chair that was placed beside his bed that Adam and Tad had been taking turns sitting in and sat down. The beeping of the machines were the only other sounds accompanying her and JR's breathing. Babe went to reach for his hand, but pulled back when she saw how bloody it was.

"Oh JR, is there any place on your body where you're not in pain?" Babe breathed, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I know it was my fault. The things I said to you... oh JR I am so, so sorry. If I hadn't been such a bitch you wouldn't be here. You would probably be home with our son, watching him sleep, or you would be filling out the latest paper work for Chandler Enterprises. I know you were probably drinking, and that was probably my fault too. But I promise you, right now, that I will do whatever I can to help you and make up for what I've done and said to you."

---I got most of my info on SCIs from---

Spinal Cord Recovery Center

Christopher Reeve Foundation


	5. Getting along or not

**Ch. 5**

**Getting along... or not**

It had been a couple weeks since JR's accident, and Babe had visited JR almost everyday since then. JR was awake, and he was doing pretty good considering. Jamie didn't understand why Babe visited JR all the time, and Babe had never told him about her promise. Adam was the only person that visited JR more then Babe.

He was there whenever he could be. He had to be reminded to leave to sleep or to take showers or eat. Babe was usually the one who got Adam to eat or leave. Even though there was still the animosity between them, an understanding was formed between them during the time when JR needed help the most. They would both take turns helping him whenever he needed it, and they would take turns talking with him.

The cops had told them that they had found the drunk driver who had hit JR. JR couldn't identify him but the trucker admitted to driving drunk, hitting JR, and then fleeing the scene. They were waiting until his court date for sentencing.

Babe was amazed JR hadn't told Babe to leave him alone. They talked, and JR even accepted Babe's help. She chalked it up to him being on so many pain killers, because as soon as they wore off he would probably try and put her in the hospital also.

He had just started physical therapy, and it was harder then anyone imagined. It put JR into a very bad mood, and it hurt him. He was exhausted coming back from physical therapy, and he would always sleep after it.

Babe had walked out of the elevator with a couple pictures of Little Adam and some flowers their son had picked for JR.

Dr. Drake came out of JR's room just as Babe turned the corner.

"Hey, Babe." Dr. Drake said, glancing at some charts in his hand.

"How is he doing today?" Babe asked.

"Better, actually. He is more awake then he has been in a while." Dr. Drake informed her.

"But there is still no feeling in his legs?" Babe asked.

"No."

Babe sighed and then walked past him to JR's room.

"Babe?" Dr. Drake called out.

"Yeah?" Babe turned in front of JR's door.

"You do know he was drunk when he was driving, don't you?"

"I guessed he was." Babe said.

"Do you know how drunk?" Dr. Drake asked.

"No, why?" Babe asked.

"He shouldn't have been able to even function at the level of alcohol that he consumed." Dr. Drake said.

Babe looked down and then back up, and then turned to walk into JR's room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Babe asked, shutting the door and looking at JR.

"Fine. Flowers?" JR asked with attitude.

"These are from our son. He misses you." Babe placed them on the desk next to JR, "And I have some pictures of our son."

"I hope you don't think that just because I'm in this hospital bed you get to see my son more." JR said nastily.

_Yeah, there is the old JR,_ "They must be giving you less pain killers."

"Why would you ask that?" JR questioned.

"No reason. Anyway, I didn't take them. They were taken from Winifred." Babe passed the pictures to JR who took them and flipped through them.

"It looks like your arms aren't as sore." Babe said.

"No." JR responded.

"So, where is your dad?" Babe asked.

"I don't know." JR said coldly.

Babe set her bag on the table, "Have you eaten?"

"Babe, what in the hell are you doing here? I really don't want you here." JR told her.

"I don't really care what you want. I'm here to help. And right now other then your father, I'm all you got."

"No, you're really not. I have money to pay for people who actually _know_ what they are doing."

"Do you really want some person who doesn't know and doesn't care to know you taking care of you?" Babe wondered.

JR paused and then said, "It's not like you care about me. I bet you wish I had died in that accident."

"I am sick of people saying that. If I didn't care about you and wanted you to die, would I be here right now helping you?"

"Maybe you're waiting for your chance to kill me in the hospital and make it look like an accident." JR said.

"You are so paranoid. JR, if I really wanted you dead I could have killed you when you were so doped up you thought that you were a hula dancer in Antarctica." Babe smiled at him.

"I thought I was a hula dancer?" JR asked.

Babe giggled, "Yeah, _Janessa_ said she could dance very well."

"I thought I was a _girl_ hula dancer?" JR was incredulous.

"I wish they would have let me bring a video camera in here, it would have been a great video to play during family Christmas parties." Babe laughed and sat next to him.

"Well, I bet my family would enjoy it." JR smiled.

"Especially Stuart, he is always telling you to take dancing lessons." Babe pointed out.

Both Babe and JR laughed, and then Adam walked in.

"Hello JR. Babe." Adam said, walking in with a bag of food.

JR's smile disappeared from his face as though he was embarrassed being caught getting along with Babe.

"I see you brought him some actual food." Babe said, standing up.

"I figured even a strong man such as my son could only take so much of the hospital food." Adam said pulling out packages.

"So true." JR said, trying to reach for the button to sit up.

"Hold on, I'll get it." Babe said, reaching for the button.

"No! I can do it." JR growled at her, and Babe stepped back.

Adam stopped what he was doing and looked at JR trying to reach the button and the hurt look on Babe's face. He was torn between defending Babe and staying quiet.

Babe had been here almost as much as Adam, taking care of JR and making sure she could do everything she could to help him. But Adam wasn't clear on her motives so he stayed quiet.

Babe turned around and reached into her bag, pulling out some magazines and books from the Chandler mansion.

"I thought you might like these. I picked them up during my last visitation with Little A." Babe placed them in front of JR.

"Why are you doing this Babe? Is it to get more visitation with my son? Is that it? Because let me tell you right now it is not going to happen." JR told her harshly.

"No JR that is not why I am here." Babe said quietly.

"Then why are you here? Come on Babe, you can tell me. What, do you want me to leave you and Jamie alone, is that it?" JR kept pushing.

"No! I care about you, OK? And I don't like seeing the father of my son in pain because that also puts my son in pain. I wanted to make sure you were OK." Babe spilled.

"Take your pity and go somewhere else. I don't want your help and I don't want you here." JR said coldly.

Babe grabbed her bag of the table, "I'll leave right now, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Don't bother." JR called out behind her as she opened and shut the door.

"You know that she has been here ever since the beginning, helping you." Adam said while placing food out in front of JR.

"What, are you defending her now? You're always the one telling me to not ever ease up on Babe!" JR said to him.

Adam shrugged.


	6. Doing what I can

**Ch. 6**

**Doing what I can**

Babe walked into her apartment and saw Jamie sitting at the table eating a late lunch.

"Jamie, hey, I thought you would be downstairs working." Babe said.

Jamie shook his head and set his food down on a plate and looked at Babe, "We need to talk."

Babe set her purse on the table and looked at Jamie, "About what?"

Babe knew what it was going to be about – JR.

"Why have you been spending so much time at the hospital taking care of JR?" Jamie asked quietly.

Babe turned around towards the fridge and looked in it, trying to make herself busy enough to not have to answer the question.

"Babe, I asked you a question. What are you doing?" Jamie said a little louder.

Babe grabbed water then shut the fridge and looked at Jamie and said, "I'm doing what I can."

"Babe, I know there has got to be a reason. Is it more visitation with your son, or getting him to leave us alone?"

"I feel bad for him, he doesn't have anyone." Babe said.

"There is a reason for that. He is an asshole to everybody." Jamie said.

"Yes, he is but I still feel bad that he is alone." Babe said.

Jamie looked in her eyes and saw she was being truthful.

"Why are being so nice to him after everything he has pulled? You should let Adam or some hired help take care of him."

"Listen, he is the father of my son so whatever happens to him will affect my son, so I need to make sure they are both OK." Babe explained.

"I just don't think you need to be going there as much." Jamie said.

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to do." Babe said.

"Well, you could be here with me." Jamie smiled and started kissing her neck.

"Well yeah, that is always an option." Babe said and Jamie picked her up and led her to the un-made bed.

-------

Babe had just finished her shift a couple weeks later at the bar and was closing up when the phone rang. She ran over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked out of breath.

"Babe, it's me." The voice said.

"JR? What's going on? Are you OK?" Babe asked.

"I don't think so... Can you come to the hospital?" JR asked.

"JR, its 3 a.m in the morning." Babe said.

"I know, please Babe? I don't know who else to call." JR pleaded.

"OK, I'll be right there." Babe hung up the phone and finished locking up the place before heading to the hospital.

----------

Babe quietly walked into JR's room and found him staring at a wall in the dark.

"JR?" Babe asked, turning on the light.

"No, the light is too bright. Shut it off." JR said quietly, closing his eyes.

"OK, I'll turn on the lamp." Babe shut of the lights and walked to his bedside and turned on a lamp, "Better?"

JR nodded.

"So what's going on JR?" Babe sat down next to him.

JR shook his head and sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"About what, JR?"

"My legs!" JR snapped, and Babe stood up.

"Listen, I'm sorry Babe... I just..." JR tried to apologize.

"It's all right, I understand." Babe sat back down.

"No, no you really don't. How would you feel if you had to depend on everybody else for daily tasks when you hadn't depended on anyone for anything in your entire life? And not knowing if you can ever walk again, or play ball with your son, or basketball or hockey or anything like that? And physical therapy, nothing is even happening. I try to do everything I can, but it doesn't work!"

"Those things take time JR." Babe tried to calm him.

"I don't want them to take time." JR paused, and then looked at Babe,

"Have you ever felt the fear of knowing you have legs but not being able to feel them or know if you will ever walk like a man ever again?"

"Just because you can't walk doesn't make you any less of a man." Babe told him.

"Doesn't it? I'll never be able to walk up the stairs to kiss Little Adam goodnight, or walk into a room again. Just getting up in the morning will be a battle. I don't know if I can live like that." JR said quietly.

"Don't you even say that. It doesn't matter that you have to use a wheelchair instead of walk. Little Adam needs his father. You think he is going to love you any less just because you are in a wheelchair? You are still the same person JR, that hasn't changed. Our son loves you and he needs you."

"I'm still the same person... the same person who is going to die alone?" JR asked, looking at Babe.

Babe looked down and swallowed hard, "I'm sorry I ever said that. I was angry and having a really bad day. I had no right to say that, nor did I have any right to talk about your mother. I don't know how she would feel right now, but what I do know if that she would be proud of you for handling this so well."

JR swallowed and looked away from Babe.

"You're right, I don't know what I would do if I was in your position. It has to be scary, and the JR I know hates depending on people. But you do know that I was wrong when I said that you would die alone, right?" Babe asked.

JR looked straight ahead, not answering.

"I was, and your proof is because right now, Adam, Tad, and even Jamie and Krystal care about what is happening to you, and are trying to help you. You're not dying, but they still care about you. So do I." Babe said to him.

JR turned and looked at her, "I don't know why I called you."

"Just face it; you're warming up to me." Babe smiled and gently and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Actually I think they gave me a more powerful pain killer for the surgery they just performed." JR said.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Babe said.

JR and Babe both smiled at each other.

"Babe?" JR asked.

"Yes JR?"

"Will you stay with me... until I fall asleep?" JR asked softly.

Babe was shocked at his request, "Are you sure?"

JR nodded.

"Of course I will." Babe said.

"Thank you. And Babe?" Babe looked over at JR, "Do you promise not to tell anyone I called you over here at 2 am in the morning?"

Babe smiled and nodded, "As long as you don't tell anyone that I actually came."

"I'll probably forget it tomorrow anyway. Dr. Drake said this medicine makes you easily forget things once it's administered."

Babe nodded, "Goodnight JR."

"'Night Babe." JR said and closed his eyes.

Babe rested her head on top of her arms that were lying on top of JR's bed, trying to fight sleep while watching JR breathe in and out.


	7. Playing the part

**Ch. 7**

**Playing the part**

Jamie walked into the hospital looking for Babe. He knew she would be here, she always was now days. He walked past Krystal and Adam who were slowly strolling towards JR's room from the downstairs coffee shop.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Krystal asked.

"Getting Babe." Jamie said.

"What do you mean getting Babe? It's 8 in the morning, why would she be here?" Adam asked.

"Oh believe me, she is." Jamie said and then walked to JR's room and opened the door.

JR was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and asleep, and Babe's head was lying on her arms, and she was also asleep. Another thing Jamie saw was JR's hand placed lovingly on Babe's back.

Jamie cleared his throat and shut the door loudly.

Babe sat up suddenly and looked around. JR also opened his eyes.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Babe asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I came to get you. When you didn't come home last night I got really worried. I called the bar, no answer. I had no idea where you were." Jamie said.

"I'm sorry; I guess I forgot to call."

"Babe, what are you doing here?" JR asked groggily.

Babe glanced at JR and then looked back at Jamie when he started talking again.

"You had me worried to death Babe! Why were you here all night?" Jamie asked.

"Yes Babe, why were you here?" JR asked.

Babe looked and JR and knew he didn't remember and found herself to be a little disappointed. They had just actually spent a night not arguing and fighting but just getting along and he didn't remember it. Babe sighed and looked back at Jamie.

"I... I..." Babe tried to think of a good lie, "I forgot my bag."

"So you stayed the whole night?" Jamie asked.

"No, I was just really tired after talking with JR." Babe said.

"Yeah, I could see how boring that would be." Jamie glared at JR.

"Hey, its not like I want your skanky girlfriend here anymore then you do." JR said.

"Hey, I'm right here." Babe looked over to JR.

"Let's go Babe." Jamie ordered.

Babe turned and looked back over at Jamie, "What do you mean 'let's go?' I'll go when I want. You seem to think that since I'm your girlfriend you can just boss me around whenever. No Jamie, it doesn't work that way."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Fine, stay. I don't care."

Jamie turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Babe grabbed her bag off the table and looked at JR to see if he remembered.

"Don't look at me, I'm not gonna comfort you when you and your boyfriend have a little fight. I don't even know how you got in here last night, but don't do it again." JR warned.

Babe sighed and shook her head, and heard the door open and Adam and Krystal walked in.

"Babe what are you doin' here? And what in the world is goin' on? I heard you and Jamie arguin'!" Krystal said.

"Why were you here last night Babe?" Adam asked.

Babe shook her head and with one final glance at JR, she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room.

Krystal followed Babe, and Adam turned to look at JR.

"What was that about?" Adam asked.

"Hell if I know." JR said.

When Adam turned around, JR closed his eyes and sighed. He felt bad about letting Babe get yelled at by Jamie. She didn't tell why she was here last night and neither did he. He pretended he didn't know why she was here but he knew it was because he asked her to be.

Babe turned the corner from JR's room and almost ran into a nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Babe said.

"Oh, it's fine, dear." said the nurse.

The nurse was an old woman who looked like a sweet little grandmother.

"You were here visiting JR Chandler, right?" The nurse asked.

Babe nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you know he gets released soon?" The woman asked.

"What, does he really?" Babe asked, surprised.

"Yes, I'm on my way to tell him now. Or would you like to tell him?" The nurse asked.

"No, he probably wont believe it if it comes from me." Babe smiled, happy for JR.

"OK, I will do that. You do know he will need a lot of help around the house. SCIs are very hard, and people with the injuries need help."

"If there is anything I can do to help him..." Babe started.

Krystal was just about to turn the corner when she heard Babe and the nurse talking. She stopped and listened in on their conversation.

"Well, you can go to a few websites and get as much information as you can, and there are some classes that both you and your husband can take to learn about how to take care of him at home."

"My husband..." Babe started.

"Yes, it's actually pretty easy to take care of people with these types of injuries, but the most important thing you could do is just listen and make sure he knows that you love him." The woman smiled sweetly.

Babe smiled back, "I will, I promise."

"You are such a sweet girl for taking such good care of him. He must love you very much." The woman said, and walked away.

_Yeah right,_ Babe thought, then shouldered her purse and walked out of the hospital ready to learn everything she could about how she could take care of JR at home.

Krystal walked around the corner and watched Babe go, scratching her head.

_What was that about?_ She wondered.

---------

The old woman nurse who just talked with Babe was in JR's room, checking out his charts and talking with him. She had just finished telling him he would be going home soon.

"So Mr. Chandler, are you excited to be going home?" The old woman nurse asked.

"Yeah, I am." JR responded.

She looked at a picture of Little Adam on JR's bedside, "I bet you can't wait to see your son."

"I miss him a lot." JR said.

The nurse nodded. JR was happy to be going home but at the same time he was scared. He didn't know how he would be able to handle this injury out of the hospital.

The woman looked over at JR's face, "What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing, I'm OK." JR lied.

"I think you're worried about what comes next. Leaving the hospital, going home. It's a big step, but I know you're wife will take good care of you."

"My wife?" JR questioned.

"Yes, I just talked to her as she was leaving. Her name is Babe, right?"

JR nodded.

"She seemed so excited that you were going home and she promised me she would take care of you. She is so pretty; I hope you take good care of her and love her." The woman looked at JR.

JR smiled at her, "I will."

"Oh, you two are just so cute." The woman grabbed her charts, "The physical therapist will be in soon." Then the old woman walked out.

Adam was standing next to the door, listening to JR and the nurse's conversation.

_What in the hell was that about?_ Adam wondered, watching the nurse leave.


	8. Leaving

**Ch. 8**

**Leaving**

It was finally the day JR was been released from the hospital. Adam had done everything he possibly could to make their house perfect for JR. He added ramps, and put JR's room downstairs. He had ordered a couple wheelchairs, just in case he said.

"Are you ready to go home, son?" Adam asked.

"I guess I am. I'm pretty sick of hospitals." JR said and he lowered himself into his wheelchair.

"You've become an expert at doing that." Adam told him.

"I was taught well, I guess." JR said, a sad tone in his voice.

Adam looked over to him, "JR, you do know this is not forever, right?"

"How do you know?" JR asked.

Babe walked into the room, "Because you are one of the strongest people I know. You aren't going to let something keep you in a wheelchair. If you want it, you go get it. Isn't that your motto Adam?" Babe looked over at Adam.

"Yes, if I want it I have it within a matter of seconds." Adam looked towards Babe.

"What are you doing here?" JR asked.

"I'm here to see you home, and to help you once you get there." Babe smiled.

"W-what?" JR asked, "No way. You are not going to be helping me." JR said.

"I've been helping you this far haven't I?" Babe asked.

"Yeah, well that was different." JR said.

"How?" Babe wondered.

"Because here there was no way to score extra time with my son, but at my home there will be plenty of chances to see him." JR said.

"I can't say I haven't thought of that, but taking care of you will be a full time job according to what I've read." Babe said.

"You want me to trust you with my life just because you've read stuff from a couple different websites? You're crazier then I thought." JR exclaimed.

Babe laughed and then pulled out a couple sheets from her purse, "I've taken classes, too. They thought me how to do basically everything you would need help with. Here, the proof I've been there." Babe handed JR the pieces of paper.

"So what, you've taken classes. I'm still not letting you near me or my son once I get home." JR said.

"First off it's our son, and second you don't have to pay me. It will be easier for me because I know you and how big of an asshole you can be, and I can deal with it. I would like to see how long some nurse would last with you and Adam in that house." Babe said.

"Dad, back me up. Tell her no way in hell." JR looked over at Adam and saw the guilty look on his face, "What? What did you do?"

"He told me it would be a good idea." Babe said.

"You WHAT!" JR asked.

"Come on JR, just say yes. I'm not doing it to see Little A more, I just want to help you." Babe sighed, walking up to JR.

JR looked at Babe and blew out air nosily, "We'll give it a shot just because you did take good care of me in here. But you'll be watched and if you make one wrong move..."

"I won't JR, I promise." Babe said.

"I still don't understand why you are doing this." JR said.

"To be honest, I don't know why either."

Both JR and Babe looked at each other, lost in the moment, when Adam cleared his throat. They both looked over to him.

"Well then, let's go." He said.

Babe got behind JR and started pushing his wheelchair. JR opened his mouth, ready to protect.

"Yes I know you can do it yourself, but why would you if you had someone to push you?" Babe asked.

"Good point." JR said.

"So does Jamie know about this?" Adam asked Babe.

Babe laughed nervously, "Uh, no he doesn't."

"Then how did you explain those classes?" JR looked up at her.

"I said I was working or mama needed help with something." Babe said.

"I'm surprised Jamie bought those lies, they are pretty pathetic." JR said.

"Well, what would you have said?" Babe asked.

JR rubbed his chin, "I don't know yet. Let me think."

Babe shook her head and Adam went to the nurse's station. Babe saw the hallway in front of her and JR empty, and couldn't resist. She laughed and started running down the hall.

"Babe, no, stop! What are you doing? What are you, five!" JR cried out.

"Come on, it's fun!" Babe laughed in his ear, and JR smiled.

She slowed them to a stop, "Wow, I haven't done that since I was seven and was pushing a grocery cart." Babe smiled.

JR looked up and her, trying to conceal a smile.

"Oh come on JR, you know it was fun!" Babe giggled.

JR smiled but answered, "No, not really."

Adam walked up to them, "And to think I agreed to let you take care of my son." He shook his head.

"Well, at least I can get him to wherever he wants to go faster then you can... old man!" Babe laughed and started pushing JR again.

JR was also laughing and Adam followed them, mumbling something not very nice about Babe.


	9. Returning home

AN: I wanted to mention this today because I just heard about it. On Monday, Dana Reeve passed away from lung cancer. She was only 44 years old. For those of you who don't know who she was, she was Christopher Reeve's wife. Christopher Reeve was the star of 'Superman' and after suffering a tragic fall off of a horse, he was paralyzed from the neck down. From what I've read, she even starred on All My Children. Dana Reeve was an inspiration to me for all the work she has done and the courage and strength she has shown. I just wanted to share this with you all and hope that you can take a moment, and maybe even say a prayer for her family. –Danielle

**Ch. 9**

**Returning Home**

Babe and Adam both helped JR out of the truck and got him into his wheelchair, and Babe started pushing him towards the house.

"It looks so weird with those ramps." JR pointed out.

"Well, we can paint them so they will match the house." Babe suggested.

"You want to paint my ramps?" JR asked.

"Well, yeah." Babe said.

JR shook his head, "It's going to be a long day."

Babe looked down and rolled her eyes.

"Well, let' go in. Someone is very excited to see you." Adam said to JR, and JR smiled.

Babe looked down and saw the look on JR's face and also started smiling. She pushed him up the ramp and through the open door. Adam opened the doors and they saw Stuart and Marion, Tad, Kendall, Krystal and Jamie all standing there, waiting for him.

Jamie saw Babe pushing JR and his smile disappeared, and Babe looked away from him. When Kendall and Babe saw each other, both of their smiles faded and they gave each other dirty looks.

"Welcome home, JR!" Stuart said, reaching down to hug JR.

"Thanks, it's so good to be home." JR responded.

While everyone took their turns hugging JR and talking with him, Babe snuck off to go and get Little A.

After JR had talked with everyone he looked around, "Where is my son?"

Just then Babe walked in with Winifred who was holding little Adam.

"There he is." JR smiled and held out his hands for his son and pulled him into a tight hug.

Babe smiled and tried to blink away the tears caused by the adorable scene. JR was quietly talking to his son and Little A was smiling and playing with his daddy's face.

Babe grabbed a camera from off the table and started taking pictures of the scene, and then she started taking different pictures of everyone.

After a while, Babe was standing off on the wall just watching JR talk with Tad and Stuart. Kendall walked up to her.

"What do you think you are doing here?" She asked.

Babe sighed, "Listen Kendall, I'm not going to ruin JR's day because you want to be your usually bitchy self and draw all the attention to you."

"Excuse me?" Kendall asked, and Babe rolled her eyes.

"Go away Kendall!" Babe said.

JR looked over and saw Babe leaning against the wall next to a very red-in-the-face Kendall. Kendall looked like she was about to jump on Babe.

"Excuse me guys." JR said to Tad and Stuart and wheeled himself towards Babe and Kendall.

"Hey JR." Babe said to JR, and then glanced at Kendall and shook her head.

"JR, tell her she needs to get out of here." Kendall demanded.

"Don't tell him what to do. This is his party and his house, not yours. He doesn't have to meet your every demand." Babe told Kendall off.

"Babe... why don't you go?" JR said to Babe.

Babe turned to JR and opened her mouth.

"Babe will you just please go... and get me some cake? My dad bought me a cake and I haven't got to eat it yet." JR said to Babe.

Babe closed her mouth and nodded, and with one last look at Kendall she headed towards the table full of food.

"JR, what is she doing here?" Kendall asked.

"She is here to take care of me." JR informed her.

"You are letting that slut take care of you? JR what are you thinking?" Kendall asked.

"Listen Kendall I know you are worried about me, but I know what I'm doing." JR said to her.

"Apparently not." Kendall grabbed her purse and walked out of the house.

JR sighed and rubbed his head.

As Babe got a piece of cake and put it on a plate for JR, she spotted Jamie walk by her.

"Jamie?" Babe called out.

He turned and gave her a dirty look, and then turned and kept walking. Babe sighed and then grabbed a fork and turned to JR who was watching her. She walked up to him and handed him the cake.

"They had three different kinds of cake but I remember you have always been a vanilla frosting man." Babe said.

"Yeah, I can't believe you remember that." JR said.

"The reason I remember is because I always craved chocolate cake with chocolate icing and you would never eat it because you liked vanilla and not chocolate. So we always had chocolate cake stocked in this house, and never vanilla." Babe smiled at the memory.

JR also smiled, "That was a long time ago."

"Actually not that long." Babe looked down at JR who was looking away, and then she walked away.

--------

It was a little while later, and everyone had left except for JR, Babe, Krystal, Adam... and Jamie.

JR was in his room with Adam getting changed, and Babe and Krystal were picking up in the living room. Jamie then walked through the doors, making Babe jump.

"Jamie! You scared me! What are you still doing here?" Babe asked.

"I could ask the same about you." Jamie said quietly.

Krystal dropped the bag full of trash she was holding and said, "I need to go and tuck Little Adam in." And she exited the room.

"I'm here to..." Babe started.

"Help, I know. It always seems like you are helping with JR. Between work and helping him, I never see you." Jamie said.

"Well, doing both is hard work and time consuming." Babe said.

By then JR had left his room and was heading towards the living room when he heard Babe and Jamie talking. He stopped to listen.

"Then stop working so hard. Hopefully you'll stop helping JR!" Jamie raised his voice.

"No, I'm not going to stop! He needs me, Jamie!" Babe yelled back.

"Like hell he does. You think he thinks that? You're dreaming. He hates you Babe. And as soon as he can, he is going to get rid of you." Jamie snapped.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Babe accused.

"Yes! JR sees you more than I do!" Jamie yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't deal with your hurt feelings because I'm trying to help a man who really does need me! JR is supposed to be like your brother. So have you talked to him, or really seen him? He is in so much pain Jamie, and I'm not talking physical pain. Being paralyzed is not easy, and for JR it is so much worse!" Babe yelled.

"OK, so it's hard! I feel bad for JR, I really do, but I don't see why he is making you help him. He can just as easily find someone else. " Jamie growled.

"Your right, he could find someone. But I'm not going to let him. It was my choice from the very beginning to help him, and I'm not going to stop now. I am going to help him until the day when he gets out of that wheelchair." Babe said.

Jamie shook his head, "You are stupid for helping him after everything he's done and you're even more stupid to think he actually cares or is thankful for you helping him."

"No, Jamie, I'm not stupid nor is what I'm doing. Stupid is thinking you actually give a damn about your brother, which as of right now I know you don't. So you know what, I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings about me helping your brother into account. Now you need to leave." Babe said forcefully.

Jamie shook his head and turned and walked out of the room, not noticing JR sitting there and Jamie walked through the front door and slammed it as hard as he could.

JR stared at the spot where Jamie had just been and never really disliked his brother as much as he did right now. Jamie didn't care about JR, all he wanted was Babe all to himself and now that he doesn't have her he is throwing fits. JR shook his head and wheeled into the living room where Babe was massaging her head.

"Hey, what was that about?" JR asked.

Babe opened her eyes up and looked at him, "I... I'm not sure. I'm really sorry that you heard that."

"Hey, I've known my brother isn't the great guy everyone makes him out to be, and now you're finding out too."

Babe sighed, "He usually isn't like this." Babe looked around, "Well, I better finish cleaning this up."

"You're not the maid."

"No, but I am supposed to look after you. Part of that is not making your worry about cleaning your house."

"My dad will have someone take care of it. We do have maids you know." JR pointed out.

"That's right, I forgot." Babe smiled and looked around, "So did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I did." JR leaned back and looked around.

"Good, because tomorrow is when the fun ends." Babe stared at him, and then cracked a smile, "I'm kidding JR. I would never make your life hell."

"Yeah, only on days that end with a 'y' right?" JR chucked.

Babe also laughed, "Well, I better get going."

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" JR wondered.

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of me that easy. I told you I'm going to help you until you get out of that chair and I meant it, so if you want me gone you better start working on getting up and walking around." Babe told him.

"Don't worry, I'll be working as hard as I can." JR said.

Babe walked by him, "Goodnight, JR. I'm happy your home."

"Thanks." JR wheeled around and watched Babe grab her stuff and stop at the front door, turn around and wave at him, and then walk out into the cold.

JR wheeled himself back to his room and shut the door.


	10. Realizations

**Ch. 10**

**Realizations**

When Babe returned home to her apartment with Jamie, she saw that he wasn't here. He probably wouldn't be back all night and that was fine with Babe. She couldn't believe he acted like that, and said those things. That was not the Jamie she knew.

Lately Jamie seemed to be becoming different. He was angrier, more possessive and definitely more jealous. Babe didn't know what to do about him. The only obvious answer was to stop helping JR, but Babe knew she wouldn't do that.

And Jamie wasn't the only one who had been changing. Babe had been too. And it wasn't really her that was changing; it was her attitude and thoughts towards someone that had been changing. She was starting to care about JR again.

Babe wasn't sure how or when it had happened, but she knew it had. Maybe it was on one of the nights she had skipped work to stay with JR, and talk to him while he was unconscious, or maybe it was one of the times where they just talked. Babe didn't know.

Babe stood up and looked around, her eyes landing on a picture of her and Jamie. When she saw that picture she couldn't help but picture JR there instead of Jamie. That was why Babe was pushing to help JR so much. She wanted to be there for him and take his pain away. Babe wanted JR to trust her again... she wanted to be a family with JR and her son.

Babe sat down and sighed, like that would ever happen. JR hated her with a passion. But now that Babe thought about it, she didn't really think he hated her anymore. Disliked her, probably, but not hate. And that was a step in the right direction.

As Babe changed into different clothes, she couldn't stop thinking about JR and how she wished she could stop thinking about him.

---------

JR was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Babe. She had been on his mind constantly ever since the incident at the hospital where the nurse had mistaken Babe for his wife. Everywhere he looked in this house there were memories of Babe. And right now all he could remember were all the good memories of him and Babe, the bad ones seemed to have been banished from the mansion.

Babe's laugh echoed through JR's mind. He really loved her laugh. It could get him to smile no matter what. He had to keep telling himself to not smile as much when she was around.

JR forgot that he could feel this way. All he could remember was feeling lonely and unhappy, and now that Babe had come back into his life he was feeling better then he had before he lost the use of his legs.

At that though, JR looked down at his limp legs and sighed. What was he thinking? Babe could never be happy with a cripple. When she looked at him all she saw was pity. And even if she could like someone like JR, JR wouldn't make her suffer through being with him. It wouldn't be fair to Babe.

All he knew for sure was that he would be better for Babe then Jamie even with his handicap. He couldn't believe Jamie. Jamie was acting like a selfish jerk, not caring about JR and yelling at Babe for caring. Thinking about it now made him angry. Jamie had stood there and called Babe stupid for helping him.

JR shook his head and turned on his side, facing the empty space left on his bed. And while he lay there, JR couldn't help but picture Babe lying next to him, sleeping soundlessly with a small smile on her face.

---------

Jamie was at the bar were Babe worked, busy getting trashed. He was so sick of all the time Babe was spending with JR! Why would she do that? He has done nothing but make their lives living hell. Yet all Babe can do is help JR, or when she isn't with JR all she can do is talk about poor JR. And Jamie was sick of it.

He had a sneaking suspicion that Babe felt more for JR than she let on. Jamie had no idea if JR shared her feelings or not. But as he sat there thinking more and more about the time JR and Babe were spending together, he became convinced Babe was cheating on him with JR.

He kept pounding back shots and becoming more and more irate, thinking about how they were probably sleeping together and everything else that could happen. Jamie didn't notice the beautiful brunette until she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"This seat taken?" She asked, pointing to a chair next to Jamie.

Jamie smiled, and shook his head. As he got another shot and got the woman next to him a drink, he knew that tonight he would be able to forget about Babe and JR.

He drank the shot and turned towards the brunette with a seductive smile on his face.


	11. Feelings exposed

**Ch. 11**

**Feelings exposed**

Babe arrived at the Chandler house early the next morning and knocked on the door. She was surprised when JR answered the door.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Babe asked.

"I don't know; I didn't really sleep well at all last night." JR said, backing up so she could come through the door.

"Me either." Babe took off her coat and set it on the table.

"So have you eaten?" JR wondered and Babe shook her head, "I haven't either. What do you say about some breakfast?" JR asked.

"I think it sounds good." Babe said, rolling up her sleeves.

"I've tasted your food. I'll feel much better if I make it." JR teased.

"Hey, it was not that bad!" Babe responded, and shrugged when JR gave her a look, "OK so I'll never win a prize for my cooking but it was edible."

"Babe, if we had a dog, he wouldn't even have eaten it." JR said.

"Well fine then Mr. Cook; let's see you whip up something." Babe challenged.

"I will." JR smiled, and started pulling out ingredients.

"Do you need my help with anything?" Babe asked.

"My legs are paralyzed, not my arms." JR snapped.

"I... I didn't mean it like that." Babe said quietly.

JR sighed and put the stuff on the counter.

"I'll be right back." Babe said and walked out of the kitchen.

JR watched Babe leave and heard the bathroom door shut and he slammed the pans he had in his hands on the counter. Why did he have to be such an asshole? He finished getting out the stuff and Babe came back into the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" Babe asked.

"How about pancakes?" JR asked.

"Mmm, sounds good. I haven't had those since... a while." Babe said.

"Why don't you go and get Little Adam?" JR asked.

"What... you're serious aren't you?" Babe asked.

JR nodded, and Babe smiled.

"OK, I'll be right back." Babe turned and jogged out of the kitchen, and JR chuckled as he watched her leave.

Babe returned with Little A in her arms and she sat on a chair with him in her lap.

"Guess what daddy is making?" Babe said to her son.

"Pancakes!" JR said, "Can you say pancakes?"

"Pancaes..." Little A said.

"Well that's close enough." JR laughed with Babe.

Babe and JR both looked at each other, and then both turned away.

--------

It had been a month and a half now since Babe had started helping JR. It was hard sometimes for Babe because JR would get so frustrated and take it out on her, but Babe knew it was because he was feeling weak and helpless. Other times everything was perfectly fine. They spent a lot of their time as a family, Babe, JR and their son.

Babe helped JR get to physical therapy and back, and a lot of the time she would stay there with him to give him support or just be there for him. JR had insisted on paying her now because he didn't want her working at the old bar anymore. He could tell both jobs were too much, and he would rather have her work with him.

Jamie and Babe were still together, but they barely spoke. Jamie was barely there during the nights when Babe was home and Babe was never there during the day when Jamie was home. Babe was falling more and more for JR and Jamie was still sleeping with the brunette from the bar. Jamie was convinced JR and Babe were having an affair even though they weren't.

Babe had just finished putting little Adam to bed and was walking down the stairs. She realized she spent more time at the Chandler mansion then she did at her home, but she didn't mind at all.

When Babe walked into the Chandler living room she wasn't expecting to see Jamie standing there, obviously drunk.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Babe asked, walking towards him.

"I came to s-see you." Jamie slurred.

"My god, your drunk aren't you." Babe accused.

"That I am. You know why? Because of you." Jamie told Babe.

"Me... why?" Babe wondered.

"Because you and JR and sleeping together, that's why."

"Now where in the hell would you get that idea?"

"Well you only spend all your time over here and all you do is think about JR, so I landed at the explanation that you were a slut and sleeping with JR." Jamie raised his voice.

"Hey, keep your voice down, my son is sleeping!"

JR, who was in his room, heard Jamie's voice and got up off his bed and into his wheelchair, wanting to see what was going on.

"Your son, with JR. He was supposed to be mine, ya know?" Jamie said.

"Well, I'm glad he is not because with the way you're acting you don't deserve a child." Babe scolded.

By then JR was making his way down the hall towards the living room.

"How dare you say that to me? I'm a better father then JR ever could be."

"That is not true. JR is one of the best fathers and my son is blessed because of it. Don't you dare ever talk about JR that way again." Babe warned.

"You care about him don't you, don't you!" Jamie demanded an answer.

JR stopped in the hallway, now listening to every word.

"Answer me Babe!"

Babe looked away.

"Oh my god, you do care about JR. JR was right, I should have listened to him. You're just a stupid slut."

JR heard that and then wheeled himself into the living room, "Watch what you say to her James." JR warned.

"Oh and here is the man of the hour, JR! How do you like sleeping with a slut... again?" Jamie asked.

"What is wrong with you Jamie!" Babe cried.

"I don't like being cheated on. Now I know how JR felt when you cheated on him with me." Jamie said.

"But JR and I aren't sleeping together!" Babe said.

"I'm not s-stupid Babe." Jamie pointed out.

JR wheeled closer to Jamie, "Then listen to her and stop acting like you are."

Jamie stared down and JR and then Babe said, "Jamie, we aren't sleeping together."

Jamie turned and walked up to Babe, "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me your not."

"We are not." Babe told him.

"Liar." Jamie said, and turned and headed towards the door.

"Jamie!" Babe called out.

Jamie turned around, "Time for a confession?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't want to be with you anymore. We're over. I'll have my stuff out of the apartment soon."

JR turned and stared at Babe, as did Jamie.

"You don't mean it." Jamie said.

"Yes I do. I don't want to talk to you again." Babe confessed.

"Fine." Was all Jamie said before walking out of the room.

Babe turned away from JR and ran her hand through her hair.

"You OK?" JR asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I knew it was coming for a long time, it's still just... hard... when it happens." Babe explained, blinking back tears.

"I am sorry Babe." JR told her.

"Yeah, me too." Babe turned and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" JR asked.

"I don't know, to probably get a hotel." Babe leaned against the door.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? We have extra rooms, and free room service." JR smiled.

"Are you sure?" Babe asked.

"Why are you always asking me if I'm sure? If I wasn't I wouldn't have said anything."

Babe smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I guess that's a good idea. Thank you JR."

"Anytime."

Babe smiled at him and then headed upstairs.

JR headed back towards his room, feeling sorry for Babe but at the same time secretly happy Jamie was out of the picture.


	12. Invitation

**Ch. 12**

**Invitation**

Babe woke up early the next morning and stretched, looking towards the bathroom. She decided she should take an early shower and ask JR if she could have a day off to go and get her things and look for a new place to live. Babe hurried and got in the shower and as she got out and wrapped a towel around her wet body, she realized she didn't have any clothes to change into.

She blew air out of her mouth noisily. Then she remembered Krystal's room was next door. She opened the bathroom door and walked into her room and quietly opened the door and peeked into the hall. No one was there.

Gritting her teeth, Babe pulled open the door all the way and rushed into the hall towards her mom's room. She got there and tried to open it but it was locked. Babe groaned, and looked down the stairs.

She saw the table sitting in front of the front door and saw Krystal's purse lying on it. She looked at the lock on Krystal's door and knew the key was probably located inside her mama's purse.

"God, why do people have to lock their doors?" Babe sighed, and tried to look downstairs to see if anyone was there.

Babe was desperate for new clothes since Little A had decided yesterday that it would be more fun for Babe to be wearing his cake then it would have been for him to eat it.

Babe tip-toed down the stairs, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. As soon as she reached the table she grabbed for her mother's purse.

Just then, JR's door open and he wheeled out in just his PJ bottoms. Babe turned around and blushed. JR stopped where he was and his mouth opened slightly and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh... hi." She said sheepishly, pulling at the towel self-consciously.

"Hi... is there a reason why you are running around my house half naked?" JR asked.

"Needed clothes, Mama's room locked, keys in purse... you know." Babe shortened the explanation.

"I see..." JR answered, still staring at her.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. So looked so beautiful standing there, soaking wet and shaking. All JR wanted to do was take her into his arms and kiss her and make her warm again.

Babe noticed JR staring and cleared her throat, "I better..."

"Yeah, good idea." JR agreed.

Babe stood there for a moment longer, and then turned and hurried up the stairs. As soon as Babe shut her door, JR let out a deep breath. He didn't think he had taken a breath since he had seen Babe in just a towel.

JR shook his head and wheeled himself towards the kitchen, trying to get the image of Babe in just a towel to leave his mind but knowing it wouldn't for quite some time.

Upstairs, Babe leaned against her mama's door and breathed in and out. She couldn't believe she had just been caught by JR running around his house in just a towel.

Babe rubbed her head and then went towards her mama's closet to find some clothes.

------------

A little while later Babe walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of black pants and a red turtleneck with her mama's high heeled boots. She had straightened her hair that morning.

JR couldn't help but notice that she looked sexy as hell in her mom's clothes.

"I see you found something." JR remarked as he read the paper and took a bite of his eggs.

"Yeah. I have always loved this outfit and was dying for an excuse to be able to wear it." Babe smiled, "Yum, the eggs smell good."

"Go ahead and help yourself." JR said and set his paper down to watch her.

After Babe had grabbed a plate and placed the eggs on it, she turned towards JR, "Uh-oh. It looks like you have something that you want to talk to me about. Listen, I know you're probably angry about this morning but..."

JR held up a hand, "No, it's not about that. I'm not angry. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Babe set her plate down, "OK, you have my attention."

"OK, now I have been thinking about this since last night... and maybe the idea had just come from my lack of sleep or something like that. I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm really not sure why I'm about to suggest what I'm about to suggest." JR rambled on.

"JR... point?" Babe stopped his babbling.

"Right... well I know since you now don't have a place to stay and I need a full time nurse living at my home... I thought you might move in here." JR said quietly.

Babe, who had just taken a bite of her eggs, choked on her eggs and started coughing.

JR sat up straighter and looked alarmed, "I knew it was a bad idea... I was just saying..." JR tried to make up an excuse for his invitation.

Babe shook her head and grabbed for JR's glass of OJ and took a big drink. After taking in a few gulps of air she said, "No, I don't think it is a bad idea. I'm just surprised, that's all. I thought you would rather get teeth pulled than live with me."

JR shook his head, "No, I wouldn't want that. I'm speaking from experience; I would hate to have to get another tooth pulled." JR said, "You're more tolerable."

"Well, I'm glad I'm _tolerable_." Babe said back.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just..." JR stopped when he saw Babe was smiling.

"If you are really serious, yes, I would move in here with you. It would make my job easier, and I wouldn't have to worry about a hotel. And you can just dock some of my pay to pay for rent." Babe said.

"No, I'm not going to do that." JR said firmly.

Babe nodded, "Wow, this is weird."

JR cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, and Babe continued, "Moving back into this place. After everything that has happened..."

"I know. If you would have told me a couple months ago I would be asking you to move back into my house I would have sent them to the psych ward in the hospital." JR said to Babe.

"Yeah, no kidding. Does Adam know about this?" Babe wondered.

JR smiled and shook his head, "Oh boy, no he doesn't. And I don't want to tell him."

"He'll find out sooner or later." Babe pointed out.

"I know, but let's just hope it's later rather than soon." JR said, and he and Babe both smiled at each other.

"Well, I guess it's kind of pointless now to ask you my question." Babe said.

"What was it?"

"I was going to ask for a day off to go and get my things and find another place to live."

"Well, you're still going to need to get your things, so I think you should take the day off and go and get your stuff."

"If you say so... will you be OK by yourself?" Babe asked, walking closer to him.

"I'm not by myself, my dad is here and besides, I need a father/son bonding day with Little A." JR said.

"Ah, the mother has been around too much, huh?" Babe joked.

"No, we just haven't had one in a while. So go and get your things and get them here, and then you can spend the rest of the day fixing up your room."

Babe grinned at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you so much JR. For this, for letting my spend time with my son... for actually giving me a chance."

JR looked up at her, "I should be thanking you. You have helped me so much. I don't think I've ever really thanked you for your help with me in the hospital and here."

Babe shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is. You've helped me so much more then you know... I don't know what I would have done... without you." JR finished the last part in a whisper.

Babe looked down at him, "I didn't know you felt that way."

JR nodded and looked away, not being able to look at her.

"I'm so glad that I helped you JR, you don't know how much you saying that means to me."

Babe then looked away and said, "Well, I better get going and get my stuff."

Babe headed towards the door when JR stopped her, "Good luck with Jamie."

Babe sighed, "Thanks, I guess."

With one final smile at JR, Babe walked out of the room.


	13. Goodbye my lover

AN: The song in this chapter is "Goodbye my lover" by James Blunt. If you have it the song, you should play it while reading this chapter. If you don't have the song, get it! It is very sweet and matches this chapter very well. –Danielle

**Ch. 13**

**Goodbye my Lover**

Babe slowly pushed open the door to her apartment and saw the bed where she and Jamie usually slept still made. She guessed he hadn't been here all night.

Babe sighed and tossed her keys on the table just out of habit. She was kind of happy Jamie wasn't here; she didn't want him to watch her pack up and leave a life she used to be so happy with.

Babe wasn't sure what had happened. One moment she and Jamie were doing fine, and were about to get married, and then it all fell apart. But thinking about it, Babe knew the answer was JR. He caused the riff between her and Jamie.

But Babe wasn't angry at JR, she was actually thankful. He helped her realize that even though she had been happy with Jamie, she didn't belong with him. Babe couldn't have lived in this apartment with him forever like she would have promised him when they would have gotten married. Babe was happy that she realized that she didn't want to marry him before they actually tied the knot; it actually saved her from ripping Jamie's heart out and having her third divorce.

Babe looked around her small apartment and re-played some of the memories that had happened here. They made her smile as she thought about some of the good times her and Jamie created here.

Babe couldn't help but be a little sad; she was saying goodbye to a part of her life and a man who had helped her when no one else could. Jamie saved her and her child, more than once. He believed in her when no one else would, and he protected her when everyone wanted her blood.

Jamie was such a sweet and decent guy, and he deserved a lot better than Babe could give. She hoped he would find some sweet nurse at the hospital or a fellow woman student studying to become a doctor to be happy with. Now that she was ending her relationship with Jamie, JR would let up on his restrictions and allow Jamie to go to medical school to achieve his dreams.

And maybe while Jamie was achieving his dreams, Babe's could come true, too...

Babe thoughts were thrown back to JR again and how he asked her to move in. Babe was so shocked she could barely think. JR had asked her to move back in... It was like she was dreaming. She had wanted this for a while, and now it was actually happening. She would be living in the same house that JR and her son were living in.

_But what do I actually feel for him?_ Babe thought to herself.

Babe wasn't sure what her feelings were for JR. She knew that she cared about him a great deal, and that she wanted to be with him. But did that mean she loved him? Just because she wanted to be a family with him and their son, and get married, and live happily ever after with him... did all those things mean she loved him?

"Could I really be in love with him?" Babe asked quietly.

"In love with whom?" Jamie walked into apartment and shut the door.

Babe spun around to turn and look at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" Jamie asked, and even though he didn't push the issue he had a sneaking suspicion about the person Babe might love.

"Right, I just came to get my things. I really wished you wouldn't have been here for this." Babe said, and turned towards a dresser.

"You're really moving out?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised you even remember that I told you I was. You were really drunk." Babe said to him.

"I'm sorry about that... I just... I don't know." Jamie ran a hand through his unruly hair; he looked like he hadn't slept all night, "I just thought that you weren't moving out. Like you said it in the heat of passion or something."

Babe shook her head, "No, we've both known this was coming. Our relationship... it has been falling apart for a while now. We both knew it, and now its time to move on."

"But, I don't want you to go." Jamie admitted.

Babe finished packing her clothes into her bags and started walking around the apartment, "Think about what you just said, do you really mean it? I mean Jamie, we are both really different now. And I know it's my fault that you started drinking. You've always said how you've never wanted to become a drunk like your starting to become... and I don't want to do that do you anymore."

"No, Babe, it's not all your fault... I've been under a lot of stress with bills and everything." Jamie said.

"Also my fault. I'm the reason we had to live in this small apartment and not be able to get decent jobs. But not anymore. Now that I'm out of your life you're going to be free to get a job at the hospital like you've always wanted, and then hopefully you'll start taking classes to become a doctor."

"How do you know that Babe? How do you know JR would do that?" Jamie asked.

Babe walked into the bathroom, grabbing her things and walked back out to the living room, "He will, believe me. I'll make sure of it." Babe said.

"Where are you going to live? You don't have to move, I can always leave." Jamie offered while watching her pick up her things.

Babe shook her head, "No, it's fine. I already got a place lined up."

"You do... where?" When Babe didn't answer Jamie sighed, "With JR, right?"

"Not like that Jamie. We both decided since I was about to be homeless and he needed extra help it would just be easier to move into the Chandler mansion."

Jamie nodded, "I guess your right."

Babe stopped and looked around, "Even though I complained and complained about this place, I think I'm still going to miss it."

Jamie sighed, "I can't believe its over."

Babe finished gathering all her things into 3 duffel bags and stopped and looked at Jamie, "Me either. But it's for the best."

_You touched my heart you touched my soul_

_You changed my life and all my goals_

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you_

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you_

Babe slowly walked up to Jamie and cupped his cheek with her hand, "You'll never know how much you and the time we spent together means to me."

Jamie placed his hand over hers, "Same here."

_And as you move on, remember me_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile_

_I've watched you sleeping for a while_

_I'd be the father of your child_

_I'd spend a lifetime with you_

_I know your fears and you know mine_

Babe smiled up him and felt the tears filling her eyes, "Goodbye James Martin."

She stood on her tip-toes like she was she used to doing and kissed him softly. She pulled away and wiped her tears, and grabbed her bags.

"Do you need help?" Jamie asked, also choked up.

Babe shook her head, and smiled at him. Then she grabbed her bags and walked out the door, leaving it open. She made her way downstairs and to her car and threw her bags into the back. She got in the drivers seat and couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to sob as she placed her head on the wheel.

Jamie walked to the door Babe had left open and leaned against it. He stared at the spot she used to be and knew she would never be again. A tear fell from his eye as he shut the door on their old life forever.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been he one for me_


	14. Questions for Doc

AN: So sorry guys that I haven't posted in a while! I've been really busy, and I've had a bad case of writers block. But this weekend I plan to sit in front of my computer and at least get a couple more chapters out! –Danielle

**Ch. 14**

**Questions for Doc**

Babe returned to the mansion and headed upstairs and placed her bags in her room. She sat on the bed, which was now her bed, and took a couple deep breaths. She had finally stopped crying on the way over and now she was just trying to calm herself down.

She stood up and went to the mirror to wipe away any left over tears and messed up make-up. When there was no evidence left of her crying she walked out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped by the living room door as she saw JR holding their son, talking and playing with him. Babe smiled and watched

JR turned his head and saw her, and then motioned for her to come in. Babe sat on the couch next to him.

"Did everything go OK?" JR asked.

Babe shrugged, "Yeah I guess. Jamie showed up while I was packing."

"He didn't pick another fight did he?" JR asked, looking at her.

Babe shook her head, "Nope. All we did was say goodbye."

"So your stuff is upstairs?"

Babe nodded, "Listen JR, I know when you asked me..."

"Babe, I am not taking what I said back. I asked you to move in and I meant it. End of story. But if you keep bugging me about it I might just have to kick you out." JR smiled at her.

"Oh really?" Babe grinned back.

After sitting in silence watching JR and Little A play, she asked, "What time is your physical therapy appointment today?"

"I think I'm going to skip it." JR said.

"JR..." Babe sighed, "You can't skip them. You know how important they are to your recovery."

JR blew air out loudly, "Fine, I'll go. Besides, the rehab nurse that helps is kinda cute."

Babe shook her head, "You think so? Her nose is really crooked, and I really want to give her the name of a salon that does a good job at waxing unibrows."

JR laughed out loud, "She does not have a unibrow!"

"Yes she does! What else would you call it?"

"OK, so maybe she has a little more hair there then normal..." JR said.

"Well, don't think you're the only one with an appointment. I get to go and see your physiatrist today." Babe informed him.

"Why? Are you checking up on me?" JR wondered.

"No, I'm supposed to go once or twice every two weeks to talk with her about any questions that I have, and to learn how to be able to take care of you better."

JR nodded and looked at the clock, "Well, we better get going. Our appointments start pretty soon."

Babe nodded and stood up, and called out to Winifred to take little Adam.

---------

Babe and JR arrived at the hospital and went up to the third floor where JR's physical therapy room was located. She wheeled him to the room and opened the door. Inside was JR's physical therapist Landon Reynolds.

"Hello JR, and Babe. You guys are a little early today." He welcomed them in. "Are you staying again today Babe?"

"No, I have to go and meet with Wilma Ramirez." Babe told him and looked down at JR, "You two have fun, ok?"

JR nodded, and Landon said, "I won't be too hard on him today."

JR shook his head, "What are you talking about? You're always hard on me."

Babe smiled, "OK, I'll see you later." She waved and walked out of the room.

"OK, let's get started." Landon said to JR, and JR sighed.

-----------

Babe waited outside for JR, and picked up a magazine to read while she was waiting. Wilma Ramirez, the physiatrist, reminded Babe that it had been about 5 months since JR's accident and that it wasn't looking as hopeful for him. They had done a couple surgeries on JR, but nothing had really helped so far. But Babe just ignored her; she knew JR could get through this if he really wanted to. And JR really wanted to.

Babe put the magazine away as she heard the door open and she stood up.

"So how was it?" Babe asked, looking at JR.

She could tell it was probably very hard on him because he had on one of his looks that he usually got after a hard day in physical therapy. Babe then looked up at Landon.

Landon shook his head and Babe looked down at JR, "Well then, let's get you home."

"I was informed by Dr. Drake that you guys needed to swing by after this session for a check-up." Landon told them.

"Why didn't you tell us before? I mean he looks really tired, we could have gone before so I could have just taken him home right now..." Babe started.

"It's OK Babe, I'm not that tired. Let's go." JR looked up at her.

"If you say so." Babe said, and started pushing JR towards the front desk looking for Dr. Drake.

The nurse sent them back to a check up room. She said Dr. Drake would be there in a moment. Babe and JR waited in silence, because JR wasn't really in a mood to talk, and neither was Babe.

When the Doctor finally arrived, Babe was asked to leave.

She was hesitant for a moment, but then grabbed her things and left.

"So how are you today JR?" Dr. Drake asked as he began examining him.

"Fine." JR said shortly.

"I guess it was a tough day in PT. Everyone has them."

JR sighed for a moment, and then looked up at Dr. Drake, "I have a question for you... and, it's going to kind of be... uncomfortable for me to ask." JR said quietly.

"Is it about Babe?" Dr Drake asked.

JR nodded, "Um..."

"JR, you know you are able to ask me anything and not feel embarrassed. I'm a doctor, that's what I'm here for."

JR sighed loudly, "Fine. What if I said I wanted to have sex?"

Dr. Drake smiled and sat down, "JR, they type of injury you have is complicated. And I know right now you're wondering if you can have sex again at all, or if even having children is possible."

JR's eyes widened, he hadn't even thought about the children part. What if he couldn't be a dad again? JR started to panic.

"But JR, no matter the level or completeness of paralysis, sexual pleasure is still possible. You can still be a dad, and you can still have a lasting and loving relationship."

JR calmed down after Dr. Drake said that.

"JR, it is possible for you to have sex. All SCIs are different, so experimentation plays a big part in having sexual intercourse again. But you also have to be open with your partner, and let her know what you're feeling physically and emotionally."

JR looked at Dr. Drake, and started asking him more questions.

------------------------

Babe was sitting in the hallway outside of the exam room. She was staring off into space, thinking. She was wondering what Dr. Drake was talking about with JR, and was hoping it was something good.

Jamie turned the corner and saw Babe sitting in hallway next to the waiting room. He knew Babe was here for JR. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous and angry at JR. After all, Babe had just moved out earlier that morning and now she was here taking care of JR.

Babe had been right when she said JR would back off Jamie. After Babe had left the apartment earlier he had taken a shower and headed off the PVH to try and get a job, and his grandfather gave him a job right then and there.

Jamie turned around since he didn't want Babe to see him, and stopped. Right in front of him was a frowning JR.


	15. Come clean

**Ch. 15**

**Come clean**

JR looked up to Jamie's face and gripped the wheels on his wheelchair tighter. He was not really in the mood to talk to Jamie, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Well, you sure got a job here quick. If must help to have a granddaddy here to look out for you."

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"Like you care."

Jamie just sighed and looked down, "I do care, just..."

"What, not as much as you care about Babe? You sure had a hell of a way of showing you cared about her, calling her a cheating whore, and stupid. And by the way, you will not do that again." JR warned.

Jamie raised his eyebrows, "Why do you care so much about what I say to her? You say the same things about her all the time."

"Not anymore. You stay away from Babe. She has done more for me then you will ever know and she doesn't need your shit. She is a caring, loving person, and I owe her so much." JR said forcefully, but there was something else in his voice also, and Jamie noticed it.

"I get it now... you defending her and asking her to live with you... you have Babe on the brain again. You care about her, don't you?" Jamie asked, shocked.

"Don't be stupid." JR said, and started to roll around Jamie.

"You wouldn't care this much if I called Babe a slut if you didn't feel something for her! You love her again, don't you?" Jamie stepped in front of him.

"You know what, why don't you stay the hell out of our lives?" JR looked up at Jamie.

Babe came jogging up next to JR, "Is there a problem?" Babe asked Jamie vehemently.

Jamie glanced over to Babe, "No, I was just asking him how he was."

Babe looked down at JR, "Why don't you go on ahead? I'm going to talk to Jamie for a minute."

"No, I don't think I should..." JR started, but Babe cut him off.

"JR, please?"

JR looked up at her, and then gave Jamie a dirty look, "I'll be right over here."

JR wheeled away. Babe turned and watched him go, and then when she was sure he was out of hearing range, she turned on Jamie.

"You leave him the hell alone, do you hear me?" Babe commanded.

"Listen, I was just asking him..." Jamie started.

"Like hell you were asking him how he felt. I could tell that you weren't. He has been through so much, and he doesn't need to deal with you. So if you see him in this hospital, and you probably will since it looks like you have a job here now, I want you to walk the other way. Don't talk to him, don't look at him, got it?" Babe's face was red from anger.

Jamie stepped back, "Fine, I'll leave you two alone."

"Good." Babe said shortly, and grabbed her things and walked away from Jamie towards JR who was waiting for her near the elevator.

"It's too bad if you don't love Babe JR, because she loves you." Jamie said almost below a whisper as he watched his ex and his brother leave together... again.

---------

After Babe and JR returned home, Babe took Little A upstairs to put him down for his nap. JR was sitting in the living room, pouring himself a glass of water. He heard the front door open and shut and he turned himself towards the living room doors.

"Hello Kendall, what can I do for you today?" JR asked as soon as he saw Kendall walk through the doors looking like she had some things on her mind.

"What you can do is get rid of that lying slut upstairs." Kendall said, throwing her purse down on the couch.

"This is another Babe rant, huh?" JR took a sip of his water.

"How can you sit there like that, all calm? While your ex-wife is upstairs doing god knows what?"

"Well, she has probably just finished putting Little A down to sleep so right now she is either changing into more comfortable clothes or taking a shower." JR informed her.

"Changing clothes... taking a shower... does she think she lives here?" Kendall asked, outraged.

"Actually, she does. I asked her to move in and she accepted." JR said calmly.

Kendall's eyes opened wide, "JR... you what? How could you do that? After everything... she is probably after your money... or your son... or something else! JR I think that accident messed with your head because the JR I know would not ever do this." Kendall was so angry she had to pause to take deep breaths.

"Kendall listen, Babe has done more than anyone else has for me. She has been there for me day and night, even at 2 in the morning when I need to talk." JR said.

"JR, if you need to talk to someone at 2 in the morning, call me! Not her!"

"I know I could have called you, but I didn't. I needed to talk to Babe. She is the only one right now who I'll tell everything to." JR said.

"But why? She is probably just going to use it against you. You think she is helping you for you? No, she is after your son, or your money!" Kendall said forcefully.

"She has been helping me for months, and not once has my money gone missing, and she hasn't taken a wrong step around our son. Believe me Kendall, at first there wasn't one place in this house she could go without an eye on her. And never once did she try. All she did was help me."

"What do you mean 'at first'? She should be watched constantly."

"It's not necessary anymore. I trust her." JR admitted.

"You're crazy JR. You shouldn't trust her, not one bit."

"Well I do, and you're gonna have to get used to it. I get that you are looking out for me Kendall, that's what best friends do, but you need to back off on this one. You're not going to win."

"I'm not just gonna stand by and watch her play you."

"Kendall, even if she was playing me and she isn't, you are just going to stand by. Leave Babe alone." JR ordered.

Kendall grabbed her purse, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."


	16. Talks

**Ch. 16**

**Talks**

It had been another month, and Babe and JR kept growing closer. They were constantly together, laughing, talking, and playing with their son. They had gone out on picnics and to the park, enjoying the spring weather. Babe and JR still hadn't admitted their feelings, but now not only Kendall and Jamie knew, but so did Krystal and Adam. Krystal was happy about it, but Adam wasn't so sure. Neither of them let on that they knew.

JR's therapy was still continuing, and it was getting harder and harder, and JR kept taking out his frustrations on Babe. But she toughed through it, determined to help him get the use of his legs back no matter what.

Babe was upstairs, getting ready after she had just taken a shower. She heard her door open and Krystal walked in.

"Hey mama." Babe said, pulling a comb through her straight hair.

"Baby doll, we need to talk." Krystal said and sat on her bed.

"About what, mama?" Babe asked, turning towards Krystal.

------

Downstairs in JR's room, JR was busy buttoning his sweater when Adam walked in.

"What's up?" JR called, looking at Adam in the mirror.

"Son, can we talk?" Adam asked.

"Well, we have to go to that appointment soon." JR pointed out.

"I know, but it'll be quick, I promise." Adam said.

"Alright, shoot." JR turned.

----------

"I wanna to talk about JR." Krystal said.

Babe was startled by the question, but tried not to show it, "What about him?" Babe turned back towards the mirror.

"Is there anythin' you want to tell me about him?"

"Like what?" Babe wondered.

"Oh I don't know any new feelings you might have for him?" Krystal asked, and Babe stopped brushing her hair.

-------

"So you and Babe have been spending ample amounts of time together." Adam said.

"Your point is?" JR asked, still messing with the buttons on his sweater.

"I don't know. It just seems like there is something going on. You're different."

"Different? Different how?" JR asked,

"Well, you smile all the time, you are constantly laughing, I catch you singing in the shower..." Adam told him.

"Is that a bad thing?" JR finished with his buttons.

"No... It's just the classic symptoms of love." Adam said, and JR turned and looked at his father.

-------

"You think I'm in love with JR?" Babe asked her mother.

"Are you?" Krystal asked.

"That's crazy." Babe stood up and walked to her closet to pick out something to wear.

"Is it? I mean, all you do is spend time with JR. I barely see him without you right next to him."

"He needs my help mama." Babe said, and pulled out a blue off the shoulder sweater.

"It's more then that. And I betcha' right now you're askin' yourself if JR would like that top." Krystal said.

Babe hurried and put the shirt back in her closet and blushed, embarrassed that her mother knew what she was thinking right then.

"I know you better then you think Babe, and lately... you've had this look on your face. I haven't seen it in such a long time, and I thought I would never see it again."

"What look, mama?" Babe asked.

"The look you get whenever JR is around or whenever someone talks about him... the look you had on your weddin' day."

-------

"Dad, I don't have time for this right now. I have to get Babe and tell her we have to go." JR said, wheeling out of his room.

"No, it's OK. I'm going to take you today." Adam said to JR.

JR was a little disappointed, he was looking forward to spending a little time with Babe today. He was glad his father couldn't see his face because JR was sure the disappointment showed.

"Alright then, well we better head out." JR said, and grabbed his coat.

Adam opened the door for JR, and then followed him out.

--------

"Listen mama, I have to take JR to physical therapy today, so I have to get going." Babe stood up.

"No, it's ok. I heard Adam say he was going to take him today." Krystal informed her.

"Oh... ok." Babe said, and sat back down.

"Babe, if you're not going to be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself." Krystal came and kissed Babe on her head, and then walked out of the room.

_But I am already being honest with myself... I love JR_. Babe thought as she looked in the mirror.

------

JR had just returned from physical therapy and he wheeled straight to his room and slammed the door. That day had been especially hard on JR, and he had met with Wilma, the physiatrist, and she had not given him happy news. Babe walked down the stairs as soon as she heard JR's door shut.

"How is he?" Babe asked quietly, walking up to Adam.

Adam shook his head, "Not good. The physical therapy was even harder today, and he went to talk to Wilma Ramirez." Adam informed her.

Babe sighed, "I don't like that woman. She doesn't have any hope for JR recovering."

"I know, and she said that much to JR." Adam said.

Babe sighed, and Adam headed off towards JR's room. Babe caught him by the arm.

"No, let me go." Babe said quietly.

Adam hesitated, and nodded. He knew JR could use some comfort... from the women he loved.

Babe knocked on JR's door, and when he didn't answer, she pushed it open.

"JR?" she called out.

"Just go away." JR said, sitting in his chair near the mirror.

"No, I'm not going to do that." Babe shut the door and walked closer to him, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Look!" JR pointed down to his legs, "That's what is wrong!" He growled.

"I heard you went and talked to Wilma today." Babe said, and JR looked away, "JR, don't listen to her. Whatever she said, it is wrong."

"She said I probably would never walk again." JR said.

"JR, she is wrong. You will walk again."

"Yeah, will I? How do you know? Do you have a crystal ball upstairs in your room that can tell that future?"

"No, I don't. I wish I did. But what I do know is you, and you're not going to let this injury keep you down. Even if you don't walk again, which I'm sure is not going to be the case, you'll be OK."

"How? I mean, look at me. I'm pathetic. I can't walk; it's hard for me to even dress myself. I can barely take showers without a lot of work."

"JR, you are not pathetic!" Babe said forcefully.

"Yes, I am." JR said miserably.

Babe kneeled down and placed her hand on JR's thigh.

"JR, look at me, you aren't pathetic. Got it?"

JR was staring at Babe with his mouth open.

"JR?" Babe asked.

"Oh my god." JR breathed.

"What? What is it?" Babe asked.

"I can feel your hand on my leg."


	17. Touch

**Ch. 17**

**Touch**

"JR..." Babe said, and they both looked down at her hand on his leg, "Are you sure?"

"I can't feel the touch exactly; I just feel a tingling where your hand is." JR said.

They both talked quietly, afraid that if they spoke to loudly the feeling would go away.

"JR... I can't believe it!" Babe looked up at his smiling face.

JR grinned at her, and she jumped up and hugged him, "This is so great!"

Babe pulled back, only inches away from his face. They were both smiling at each other. Then, JR closed the gap between his lips and Babe's and they kissed. Babe placed her arms around his neck and JR pulled her closer and pulled her more into the kiss.

When Babe pulled away, she rested her forehead on his, "JR, you're going to be OK."

"Let's not go that far yet..." JR said quietly.

Babe gently reproached him, "JR, this is great news! Don't even start thinking about the bad, or what that bitch Wilma said."

JR nodded, and Babe stood up, "We have to tell everybody! ADAM! MAMA! GET IN HERE!" Babe shouted, and JR smiled up at her.

Adam and Krystal raced into the room, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We have to get JR to the doctors." Babe said to them.

"What, why! What's wrong JR?" Adam asked, panicked.

"Nothing's wrong!" JR said gleefully.

"Then why..." Krystal started.

"I can feel; I felt Babe's hand on my leg!" JR told them, and Babe nodded.

"What... oh my god!" Krystal smiled and laughed.

Adam walked up to his son and pulled him into a hug, "I knew you would be OK."

"Well, what are we waitin' for? We have to tell Dr. Drake the good news and have JR checked out!" Krystal said.

"And while we are there, we'll stop in and tell Mrs. Ramirez the happy news." Babe said to JR, and he smiled.

-------------

"You're right, you can feel touch now. You said it just came out of no where?" Dr. Drake asked.

JR nodded, and Babe asked, "Is that normal? Him just being able to feel all of the sudden?"

"Anything can be normal when SCIs are involved. There are cases of this happening before." Dr. Drake informed them.

"So he is going to be OK, right?" Adam asked, hopeful.

"Now that we aren't quite sure about. We are going to be trying different treatments to try and increase feeling in his legs, and we will definitely be stepping up physical therapy. We might even try another surgery."

"Surgery?" Babe asked quietly.

"Don't worry, that is only a last resort if nothing else works. But I've seen the way you work when you are in the physical therapy room. I know you want to have the use of your legs again. So I'm not worried for you." Dr. Drake said to JR.

After the exam, Adam and Krystal left to pull the car up to the front to pick up JR. Babe and JR walked leisurely through the hospital halls, each separately enjoying the fact that JR could feel again. They arrived at the front of the hospital and saw that Krystal and Adam weren't there yet, so they waited for them.

Babe heard JR sigh loudly and she looked down and saw his troubled expression.

"JR, what's wrong?" Babe asked, concerned.

"It just seems too good to be true, you know? I mean yes I can feel again, but that doesn't mean I'll be able to walk again."

"Since when have you been such a pessimist?" Babe asked him.

JR shrugged, "I just don't want to get my hopes up and have them smashed into a million pieces. I think I just have to face the fact that I am going to be stuck in this wheelchair forever."

"Hey, don't even talk like that." Babe kneeled down next to him, "Did you just get the same news that I did? Because you sure don't look or sound like it. JR, you can feel things on your leg!"

"Not really." JR interjected.

"Fine, you can't feel my hand, but you feel a tingle where my hand is! That is such a good sign, and you're talking like you just talked with Wilma Ramirez again."

"I just... I don't want to be in this wheelchair forever." JR said quietly, feeling his eyes well up, "Let's face it, who would ever want a man in a wheelchair?" JR looked at his reflection on the glass door.

Babe felt tears in her eyes fall but didn't even bother to wipe them, "I would want a man in a wheelchair. I want you." Babe whispered, looking down.

JR looked over at her with his mouth wide.

"I... care about you JR. More than you know. And I know that the last thing you probably want to here is me telling you how much I care about you, but..."

JR placed his fingers under Babe's chin and lifted her head up.

"I love you, JR." Babe said softly.

JR wiped away Babe's tears, "You do?"

Babe nodded, "Why do you think I'm always by you, always trying to find ways to help you and be near you? It's because I love you." Babe said, and looked up into JR's eyes.

JR didn't say anything to Babe. She stood up, and turned towards the doors, "Listen, I'm sorry for falling apart on you like that."

Babe headed towards the door that led to the outside.

"Why do you think I never tell you to go away? Why do you think I asked you to move in with me, and keep asking for your help?" JR stopped her.

Babe turned and looked at JR.

"It's because I love you. I love you too, Babe, so, so much." JR said.

Babe smiled and ran to JR, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I didn't think you felt anything for me." Babe said, kissing him.

JR pulled away, "I didn't want you to be stuck with a man in a wheelchair. I didn't want to force that on you. You deserve someone..."

Babe silenced JR with her lips, and then pulled back, "JR, I want to be with you. This wheelchair, it means nothing. Nothing at all. And soon, you might not even need it."

Babe grinned at him, and then pulled him into another kiss. JR pulled her down into his lap, and they continued kissing, ignoring the stares and dirty looks of people passing by.

"Are you guys ready? Adam's got the car..." Krystal stopped as soon as she spotted JR and Babe.

Babe and JR ignored Krystal, and kept kissing.

"Me an' Adam will be in the car... come whenever you're ready." Krystal turned, smiling, and headed back outside.


	18. Together again

AN: Sorry again for the long wait! I've been busy and tired. But I have a week off now so I'm hoping to finish this story! And I'm so excited, JABE finally got married! YAY! But as a JABE fan I felt cheated, the wedding wasn't only about them as it should have been, it was more about Krystal and Adam. And I hated how Babe's vows were only used to prop Dixie. Well, I guess I should be happy that they are married and happy now at least:) -Danielle

**Ch. 18**

**Together again**

When everyone returned home from the hospital, Krystal and Adam retired to their rooms, and instead of Babe going to hers, she went to JR's. That night JR and Babe just laid in each others arms like they had longed to do for so long.

"I've waited so long to do this." Babe said quietly, her head resting on JR's chest.

"Me too." He kissed the top of her head.

"You know, I used to imagine stuff like this. Just me and you lying in your bed, not even doing anything except enjoying each others company." Babe admitted.

"When did you start doing that?" JR wondered.

Babe thought for a moment, "A little while after you were in the hospital."

"You thought about me even when you were with Jamie?"

Babe nodded, "My relationship with Jamie... it was falling apart. At first I didn't even notice it because I was spending so much time with you. And when I did notice... I wasn't even that upset or bothered by it. I just spent more time with you."

JR kissed her head again, "Babe, I honestly don't know what I would have done without you. Even before my accident, I was such a mess. All I could do was want to hurt the people around me, but all I was doing was hurting myself. And even the accident didn't fully open my eyes to what I was doing and the damage I was causing. You were the one who helped me remember that there is more the life then revenge and that I could actually be happy again."

Babe looked up into his eyes and smiled.

JR leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Babe pulled back and laid her head back down on top of JR's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I almost lost you JR, even before I found you again..." Babe said so quiet that JR barely heard.

"It was close, but it was just a sign that we both needed to wake up and see what is right in front of us." JR responded.

Babe smiled, "I'm glad we finally see, but I wish the sign could have been a little more subtle."

"Subtle? We are both so stubborn and blind that a subtle sign wouldn't have been enough."

"That is true." Babe yawned.

"I'm a little tired too, let's go to sleep." JR suggested.

"No, I don't want to. I don't want this night to ever end." Babe said.

"We will have many more like it, trust me." JR promised.

Babe sat up and kissed him, and then lay her head back down on her pillow, "Goodnight JR. I love you."

"I love you too." JR said as he placed his arms around Babe.

Then they drifted off to sleep.

---------------------

The next morning Babe woke up early and threw on one of JR's robes, and walked out of his room and into the living room. She walked out the back door to the porch. She stood there, feeling the sunshine on her face and the birds chirping, and she knew that her life had never been as great as it was now.

And as she thought about JR and how much she loved him, she also felt sad for him. He had lost what he considered one of the most important things about him, his independence.

JR had always been very independent ever since his mother died, not wanting help from anybody with anything. There were very few occasions when he would let go of the wheel completely and let someone else take charge. Babe was one of the people he allowed to do that. And he was really letting her do that now; he very seldom did it when they were married. It was almost as if he trusted her more now then he actually did before.

Babe was amazed he trusted her after everything, but she was also very happy he did. But Babe did earn it. These past few months had been great, but they hadn't been easy. There had been times when Babe had just wanted to leave and never come back, but she always did. Physical therapy was probably the worst thing to deal with, because for some strange reason JR always came back in the worst mood.

Maybe it was because every time he went in that room, he was forced to remember what he had before the accident, and everything in there reminded him of how needy he really was now.

But he had learned so much since the beginning of the accident. He could do so much, and he should be proud of that. And now that he had a little feeling in his leg... Babe was ecstatic that things were finally going well for JR. He really deserved it, even though sometimes you really didn't think he did.

Babe smiled again and walked back inside, wanting to make JR breakfast in bed. But as she stood in the kitchen she decided against doing that, and instead called the cook in to make something for JR.

So as Babe watched their cook whip up some food for JR, she told herself that she would need to start taking cooking lessons. She wanted to be able to cook for JR.

In his room, JR started to wake up and felt for Babe. When he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and sat up. He saw that his robe was missing off the back of the door and smiled, guessing Babe had it. He stretched his arms and then got in the wheelchair. He wheeled out of the room and towards the kitchen, since that was where Babe usually was in the mornings.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Babe called out and looked at him, "Forget something?"

JR didn't have a shirt on because he usually just slept in PJ bottoms, "Well, _somebody_ took my robe."

"Hey, you have like 10 robes in your room." Babe pointed out.

"I know, but that one is my favorite." JR told her.

"Ahh I see, well next time I will grab a different one to wear." Babe smiled at him.

"Breakfast is ready." The cook announced, placing their plates in front of them.

"Oh, thank you. It smells so good." Babe said to the cook who walked out of the room.

"You read my mind. French toast, bacon, fresh fruit... my mouth is watering." JR said, digging into his food.

"I knew you would like it. I was going to make it, but I don't think your mouth would be watering as much as it is right now." Babe took a bite of bacon.

JR smiled, "Yeah, probably not."

Babe threw a piece of bacon at him.

"Hey, that's good food! Don't waste it!" JR laughed.

Babe shook her head. They continued eating and when they finished Babe placed their dishes in the sink. They went out to the living room.

"Have I kissed you good morning yet?" Babe asked JR.

JR shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

Babe leaned down and placed a soft kiss on JR's lips. JR deepened the kiss, and neither of them heard the front door open and close.

"No way in hell am I going to let this continue." David Hayward said angrily.


	19. Speed bumps

**Ch. 19**

**Speed bumps**

"David, what are you doing here?" JR asked, glaring at Babe's father.

"I'm here to save my daughter... from you!" David said, walked closer to Babe.

"David, I don't need to be saved from JR... I love him." Babe explained, closing her eyes waiting for David to explode.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE HIM?" David roared.

"Enough!" JR shouted, "You heard what she said, so get out!"

"Don't tell me what to do Junior. Babe, please tell me this is a joke or something. You can't feel anything for him." David pleaded.

Babe shook her head, "I'm not kidding; I'm very serious. Why is it so bad for me to love him again?"

"Why? Babe I think you fell and hit your head. Think of all the things he has done to you. What is going to stop him from doing them again?" David asked.

"Uh hello, does it look like I'm in any shape to do anything?" JR asked David.

"You have money, you can hire people." David asked.

"Why would I want to hurt Babe after everything she has done for me?" JR asked.

"It's what Chandlers do! It's how you were raised! To hurt and destroy people." David yelled.

"OK David, I have heard enough. I don't have anything more to say, and neither do you." Babe said quietly.

"The hell I don't..." David started.

"I mean it, get out." Babe told him sternly.

"Fine, I'll leave, but you have not heard the end of me." David stomped out of the room.

Babe sighed, "Well, we just faced one of the people who will not want us together."

"Be prepared because they are plenty more where he came from." JR told her.

"I am so not excited about dealing with Kendall." Babe looked down at him.

"Don't worry, I'll handle her. I already told her to back off."

"When does Kendall ever listen to what anybody says?" Babe asked.

"Good point. I guess I'll have to keep telling her, because I'm not losing you again." JR smiled up at Babe.

"Same here."

-------

Babe was sitting on the couch playing with Little Adam when she heard the front door open and saw JR and Adam come in. JR rolled straight to his room and shut the door. Babe picked her son up and walked to Adam.

"What happened?" Babe asked, looking towards JR's door.

"The same thing that always happens when he goes to physical therapy. He leaves that damn place so depressed."

Babe sighed, "I know, I just wish there was a way to help him."

"I do too." Adam admitted.

Babe handled Little A over to him, "Here, why don't you take him upstairs and read him that new book?"

Adam nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to JR." Babe explained and slowly headed towards JR's room.

She knocked and opened the door, "Hey honey."

JR didn't respond; he was sitting in his wheelchair facing the wall.

"How was therapy?" Babe asked, walking closer to him.

Again JR didn't answer, and just kept staring at the wall.

Babe sat down on the bed next to him, "Are you going to answer me or do you want me to guess?"

JR turned and glared at her, "Can't you tell I don't want to talk?"

"Yes, I can, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop talking to you or stop asking how your day went."

"Well you should stop! I'm not in the mood for you and your damn questions!" JR growled.

"What are you in the mood for then JR?" Babe asked quietly.

JR grabbed a lamp off of the night stand next to him and threw it at the wall.

"Does that answer your question?" JR shouted.

Babe stood up, her eyes wide.

"Yes that's right. Now GET OUT! And don't come back!" JR growled at her.

Babe turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open as she walked away.

JR sat there, breathing heavily, trying to calm down and understand what he just did. He regretted it, and wished he could go back in time and stop himself from screaming at Babe. Now, he might've pushed away the one person who really loved him and really wanted to help.

JR stared at the door, wishing Babe would come back but he knew she had probably already left. He went to turn towards the bed but something caught his eye by the door.

Babe came in with a broom and a dust pan and headed to the area with the broken glass. She bent down and started sweeping the sharp pieces into the pan.

JR stared at her, "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Picking this up so no one hurts themselves." Babe told him.

"Babe... Babe stop." JR said to her.

"No, I'm not going to. And I'm not going to leave you no matter what you yell or throw or... ow!" Babe cried out as she got pierced by a piece of glass.

JR wheeled over to her and grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up.

"No JR, I need to finish picking that up." Babe protested.

"Later," JR said, leading her to the bed and making her sit down, "Let me see it."

Babe tried to pull her hand out of JR's but he wouldn't let go.

JR looked at her bloody finger, "It's OK, all you need is to wash it off and put a band-aid on it."

Babe nodded, and pulled her hand back. She walked into JR's bathroom and started washing off her cut. JR listened to the water run and he heard the familiar creak of his cabinet door being opened and shut. Babe then walked out and JR rolled in front of her.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I was angry, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have..."

Babe silenced him by putting a finger to his lips, "JR, don't worry about it. You are having a really hard time."

"But I shouldn't take it out on you." JR said.

"It's not the first time something like this has happened and it won't be the last, but I understand. I don't want you to keep your anger bottled up. Yes, I would rather have you talk to me about it instead of throwing things but I'll take what I can get."

"Got it, more talking less throwing." JR smiled at her.

Babe smiled and shook her head, and JR then pulled her into a kiss.

Babe kissed him back more passionately, and she felt his hands reach for her shirt and start to pull it up.

"JR... are you sure?" Babe stopped him, "I mean..."

"Don't worry, I already cleared it with the doc. I'm able to do this." JR told her.

Babe still looked un-sure, "Babe, I'm OK. I'll tell you if something is wrong or hurts, I promise. I'll be fine!" JR assured her.

Babe nodded, and then JR pulled her shirt over her head and they kept on kissing. Babe stood up and helped JR out of his wheelchair and helped him onto the bed.

Babe laid him down with his legs hanging over the side of the bed. Babe un-did his belt and carefully starting pulling down his jeans for him. She slowly traced her hands along his damaged legs after she dropped his jeans on the floor. She kissed him once before standing up and taking off her own jeans.

JR pulled Babe down next to him and she started kissing him again but this time more slowly and sweetly. JR placed his arms around her back and un-did her bra, slowly pulling it off.

They both stopped kissing and just stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." Babe said quietly.

"I love you." JR whispered back.

Babe smiled, and JR tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. She then leaned in and kissed him. JR pulled Babe closer to him and tightly wrapped his arms around her.

That night no one else mattered except for each other. And for the first time since their divorce, Babe and JR were truly happy.


	20. Plans

**Ch. 20**

**Plans**

The next morning JR woke up early. The sun drifted into his room through the windows and he heard the birds chirping outside. He glanced down and saw Babe lying in his arms. He smiled and gently kissed her on her forehead. JR lay there for a while, just staring down at a sleeping Babe.

Babe then opened her eyes and looked up at JR.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Yes, it is a good morning." JR leaned down and kissed her.

"How long have you been watching me?" Babe wondered.

"A little while."

"OK... that's a little creepy but..." Babe joked.

"What, I'm not allowed to stare at my beautiful girlfriend?" JR asked.

"Girlfriend?" Babe sat up.

"Well yeah, I mean after everything I thought we would..." JR started.

"I know, I agree. I'm just surprised that's all... and very happy." Babe grinned.

"Me too,"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"JR, can I speak to you for a moment?" Adam walked in and stopped when he saw Babe and JR lying in bed.

"Oh... I didn't m-mean to interrupt." Adam said, embarrassed.

Babe pulled the sheet tighter around her, "Don't worry about it Adam."

"Yes then, um JR, I'll be outside ready to talk when you're dressed." Adam walked back out of the room.

After the door shut Babe said, "We should have told him the happy news that we are back together and stronger than ever."

"You think he would know by now though." JR said.

"Well, your dad always has been kind of slow with these things."

"Not slow, he just chooses to ignore them because he doesn't like them."

"That could be it, too." Babe stretched.

"You know what, why don't we take a drive today? Just me and you. I know you talked about how much you love to drive around when the sun in shining and its warm outside and today fits that description perfectly."

"Are you sure you're up to that?" Babe asked him quietly.

"Well my dad just got me a new convertible so I have to use it some time."

"Well then, that sounds perfect. Let's get ready." Babe said, and then helped JR get into his wheelchair.

---------

After they had gotten ready Babe and JR piled into the new red convertible and started driving around. They drove past familiar places and drove out to the heavily wooded areas, just taking in the scenery.

Babe kept glancing at JR, making sure he was all right. Babe knew that driving was still pretty scary for him after everything that had happened. He would only go in a car for something very important, like going to physical therapy. Other then that he was very seldom in a car except for today. She could tell he was still a little nervous because every little while his hand would grip the seat tighter.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" Babe glanced at JR out of the corner of her eye.

"For what?" JR wondered.

"You know, suggesting this and driving around with me and you're not even that scared."

"It's not a big deal, and why would I be scared?" JR tried to act tough.

"Don't pull the macho guy stuff on me JR, I know you too well. And it is a very big deal. You went through hell and part of the reason was just driving a car. And now look at you, sitting in a convertible with the wind blowing through your hair. And I can even tell that you're enjoying yourself." _Most of the time_, Babe thought but left that part off.

JR shrugged, and Babe turned a little sharply and JR gripped onto the seat and the door handle. Babe noticed this and reached for his hand. She took it in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

Babe felt JR hold her hand tighter and smiled at him.

JR looked at Babe who was smiling and then down at their entwined hands. And as he felt Babe's hand holding his, he made a decision that would change both of their lives.

--------

When they returned home, Babe was asked by JR to go and get Krystal.

"Why?" Babe wondered.

"I need to talk to her for a second." JR explained.

"About what?"

"Nothing..."

"But..." Babe started.

"Would you just go and get your mother please?" JR said impatiently.

"Yeah I guess, but do you want me to get you out of the car first?" Babe asked.

"No, just go get her please."

Babe nodded and walked into the house and went up the stairs.

She knocked on her mom's door, "Mama, you in there?"

Krystal opened the door, "Hey baby doll, whatcha' need?"

"Uh, JR actually wants to talk to you. He's outside, in the car."

Krystal raised her eyebrows, "Now what does he want?"

Babe shrugged and Krystal walked downstairs and out the door. Babe followed her and waited by the front door. After a couple minutes the door swung open and Krystal walked in, reaching for her coat.

"Where are you going?" Babe asked.

"With JR. We'll be back in a while." Krystal explained, and then walked back out the door.

"Well, that was weird." Babe said to herself.

She removed her coat and placed it on a chair, and then walked into the living room. She jumped when she saw Kendall sitting on the couch looking at her.

"Hello Babe." Kendall said coldly, standing up.

"What are you doing here?" Babe asked.

"I came here to talk." Kendall said.

"Well, JR just left so you can leave too. I'll tell him you stopped by."

"I came to talk to you."

"Well this is going to be fun," Babe said under her breath and then said to Kendall, "What about?"

"You, and your little schemes and lies."

"Kendall, what are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid with me... wait, you're not acting, are you?" Kendall grinned bitchily.

Babe shook her head, "As much as I would love to stand here and listen to you be a bitch all day, I have better things to do. So if you have a point, get to it. But I'm not sure if you do because I swear you love to hear yourself talk about things you have no clue about."

"No clue? I don't think so; I'm on to you Babe."

"On to me about what exactly, Kendall?"

"How you are playing JR."

Babe sighed, "Why would I be playing JR?"

"Hmm, since you and your mama are little gold diggers you could claim you love him for his money or for more time with your son."

"First off, he is paying me while I work here and my mother is married to Adam so if I ever needed money she could get it for me. I don't need JR's. Secondly, I already see my son all the time, there is no reason for me to lie to see him. Third, I REALLY DO love JR."

"Whatever. Listen, how about if I give you a little incentive to go away?" Kendall said smoothly.

"Incentive? No way in hell. I'm staying here with the man I love and my son."

"You might change your mind after my offer. And you don't even have to leave town, just get out of JR's life."

"That's gonna be a little hard because see, we share a child."

"I bet you can find a way for 1 million dollars." Kendall smiled at her.


	21. Two against one

**Ch. 21**

**Two against one**

Babe laughed, "Very funny Kendall, leave."

"See Babe, your kind of smart when it comes to money. Now a million can buy you a lot of things, and you wouldn't even have to marry anyone to get it and best of all you wouldn't have to share it."

Babe shook her head, "You're horrible, do you know that?"

"Only to you."

"Oh no, you're being horrible to JR too. You can't even see how happy he is, all you care about is that it's me making him happy and since you don't like me you want me gone. To hell with JR."

"You're right I want you gone, you don't even care about him."

"Open your ears Kendall; I just said I love him. Pay attention!" Babe snapped.

Kendall rolled her eyes, "Please, I never bought that lie. Ever since the beginning you haven't cared about him. I know you just started helping him for your own reasons."

"Yes, maybe like I felt bad and wanted to help him?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Sorry that not everyone is a self centered bitch like you Kendall. You see, me and JR have a history and when he got hurt it all came up and I knew I had to help him because he had no one else. And where were you Kendall, huh? You claim to care about him so much yet when he was hurt you visited him what, once or twice in the hospital? Twice here at the mansion? I've been here day and night, through his best and worst days. I've been here when he's felt like giving up and I've helped him through it. What have you done?"

"You're right, I haven't been around much but I want to change that now by getting rid of you."

"Do you think JR will thank you for trying to send me away? He won't."

"Not in the beginning, but once he realizes what I've done is for the best he'll thank me."

Babe laughed, "You're delusional. And what about Little Adam, huh? You really want to rip his family apart again?"

"It's not like your leaving town... I mean feel free if you want to but you'll still see him. The less of you he sees the better though."

Babe narrowed her eyes in anger, "Get out."

"Think about it Babe, you get rewarded for getting out of JR's life and not having to deal with him. One million dollars!"

"Sounds like a pretty good deal to me." David Hayward walked into the living room.

"Don't you ever knock?" Babe asked him.

David ignored her question, "I'd take a million to get out of Junior's life. I'd take far less then that to get out of any Chandler's life. In fact Babe, I came here to advise you to get out for free but Kendall's offer is much more appealing isn't it?"

"Think of all the stuff you can do, you can stop being trailer trash... I take that back I don't think you can ever stop being that." Kendall ignored the dirty looks she received from both David and Babe, "You can get your own place, buy your own stuff. Be independent. Doesn't that sound good?"

"I already am, Kendall. It's not like I'm living off JR's money."

"Actually you are because he is paying you." Kendall pointed out, "Plus, you're living here for free, right?"

"You shouldn't even be living here at all. But I am still happy you got rid of that dead weight Martin. That was a smart choice Babe, now make another one and get rid of Mimi Me Chandler."

"This isn't fair, two against one." Babe said.

"Life isn't fair sweetheart, you'll learn it soon enough. Plus, who would ever be on your side?" Kendall asked.

Before David could respond Adam walked into the room, "I would be. Now I don't know what you're doing here Hayward, but I suggest you get out before I call security."

"Leaving would be a _smart_ _choice_ David." Babe echoed David's words.

"I will not stop fighting until I get you away from Junior." David vowed.

"Then you're going to be fighting a losing battle forever." Babe told him as he walked out of the door.

"Think about my offer Babe." Kendall said.

"I won't."

Kendall walked out of the Chandler living room.

"What was that about?" Adam asked Babe.

"Kendall wanted to pay me to get out of JR's life and David agreed with her."

"Now normally I would have agreed with them but... I've seen how much you've helped JR and how much he cares about you."

"Wow, Adam are you changing your ways? Are you actually going to let your son be happy? I'm proud of you."

Adam sighed, "Him being with you isn't my first choice, but I will accept it. I don't like it, that's for sure. But he has changed since you've come around. He is different, and I haven't seen him like this in such a while. Not since..."

"His mother died?" Babe finished.

Adam nodded "And I just want to thank you... for bringing my son back." Adam said the words like they were painful to say.

Instead of picking on him, Babe said, "Thank you Adam for saying that. I know it must have been hard to... thank me. But I love JR, and I would do anything to make him happy. And I'll never hurt him again, I promise." Babe assured Adam.

"Good... because I'll be watching you..." Adam started.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard the drill." Babe smiled at Adam, "And don't worry, I can kept a secret. No one will find out about our little talk."

Adam nodded and walked out of the room. Babe smiled after him. She then walked upstairs to her son's room, wanting to see if he was awake from his nap.

--------

As JR wheeled down a street downtown, he saw Jamie and an attractive brunette leave a fancy restaurant. JR raised his eyebrow as he saw them kissing and Jamie then left her side and walked away. JR couldn't help but notice that the brunette looked very familiar. JR wheeled himself up to the woman.

"Hello, I was just wondering... do you work at the hospital?" JR asked.

The woman looked a little shocked being approached on the street, "Uh... yes... why?" She stuttered.

"Oh don't worry, you know that man you were just with, Jamie Martin? I'm his brother, JR Chandler."

"Oh Mr. Chandler. I know of you. I've seen you in the hospital."

"Oh so you do work there, that's where I saw you at."

The woman nodded, "Yes, my name is Roxanne." She held out a hand.

JR shook it, "Nice to meet you. I didn't know you were friends with my brother. Did you guys just meet?"

"Oh, actually no. We've been dating for about 4 months."

"Dating?" JR asked.

"Yeah. We met at a bar, and then he came to work at a hospital and things went from there. I'm surprised you don't know."

_4 months ago... that was when he and Babe were still together_. JR thought to himself.

JR ignored her last comment and said, "Well listen, I'm very happy for you and Jamie but I'm late for an appointment." JR said.

"OK, well it was good seeing you again Mr. Chandler."

JR smiled and turned and wheeled away, different thoughts swirling in his head. He had no idea how he was going to tell Babe Jamie had been cheating on her during the last two months of their relationship... or if he was even going to tell her at all.


	22. Need to talk

**Ch. 22**

**Need to talk**

JR arrived back home with Krystal. Krystal helped him out of the car and into his wheelchair, and then she started pushing him inside.

"You've been pretty quiet on the way back JR. Something wrong?" Krystal asked.

"I've just got a lot of my mind, that's all." JR said.

"Like some doubts, maybe?" Krystal asked.

JR shook his head, "None at all."

"As long as you're sure." Krystal said as they entered the house.

Babe heard them come in and she stood up and walked up to JR. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've missed you." Babe said sweetly.

"I was just gone for an hour." JR said.

"That's too long." Babe grinned, and then JR followed her into the living room.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" JR wondered.

"You have no idea." Babe sat on the couch.

"Really?" JR raised an eyebrow, "What did I miss?"

"You're buddy Kendall stopped by. She offered me a lot of money to get out of your life. It was hard to refuse it, but..." Babe joked around with JR.

"She is out of line. I told her to leave you alone! No more of this crap, she is going to stop right now." JR wheeled himself towards a phone.

"JR, don't. It's OK. I can handle Kendall." Babe said.

"But you shouldn't have to."

"Do you think Kendall is really going to leave me alone just because you tell her to? If you call her right now she will probably become even more mad and will never leave us alone."

"Well... I guess you're right."

Babe decided against telling JR that David was here, and decided then she was going to pay her dear old Dad a visit later.

JR was staring off at the opposite wall, his face blank so Babe couldn't see what he was thinking about.

"JR, you OK?" Babe asked him, kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" JR wondered.

"You've been kind of quiet since you've gotten back." Babe told him.

"No, I'm just kind of tired, that's all."

"So are you going to tell me where you and my mama went in such a hurry?"

"We just were talking... that's all."

"You and my mom, talking. Why couldn't you have just done it here?"

"I felt like going for another drive."

Babe raised her eyebrows, "Fine, I'll leave it be... for now. I know there is something else to the story. Now let's get ready for your physical therapy session."

JR looked away, and then looked back at Babe, "Babe..."

"Hmm?" Babe asked, putting on her boots.

"I..." JR opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then shook his head, "Never mind."

"If you say so." Babe walked up to him and kissed him, "It's been too long since I've been able to do that."

"Yes it has." JR pulled her into another kiss.

Babe pulled away and JR groaned, "I know, I know, but we have to get going."

"Fine, but you're mine when we get back." JR grinned slyly.

Babe laughed, "Let me go and get my coat upstairs." Babe took off out the living room doors and up the stairs.

JR sighed. He came so close to telling Babe about Jamie and his affair, but he couldn't do it. He knew it would still break her heart even though she wasn't really in love with Jamie at that point. And JR didn't want to hurt her. But he knew he had to tell her. He just didn't know how.

He heard Babe walk back through the doors and he looked up at her. Babe saw a distant look on his face and was a little worried.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk JR?" Babe asked.

JR nodded and smiled, "Come on, let's go. We are going to be late."

Babe nodded unsurely, and then followed JR out the door, locking it behind them.

----------

After they arrived at the hospital, Babe told JR she had to go somewhere but she would be back soon. JR started to question her, but Babe promised she would fill him in when she got back.

Babe knocked on David's cabin door and waited.

"Who is it?" David called through the door.

"It's your daughter. Open up!" Babe yelled.

David opened the door, "Babe, what are you doing here?"

Babe pushed past David and walked in, "We need to talk."

"If this is about Junior..." David started but Babe cut him off.

"Since I've already told you to stay out of my life over 50 times, I know it won't do any good to tell you again,"

"Damn right." David interrupted.

"But, I can tell you that it is my life and I will live it however I want to. And right now that is with JR."

"But Babe, this is crazy! I mean its JR Chandler, the man is pure evil!" David said.

"No he is not! God David, why do you think JR is such a bad guy?" Babe questioned.

"Um, maybe it's because of all the things he has done. Think about it Babe, that man is as ruthless as it comes. Wherever there's smoke, there's JR."

"Fine, he has done some bad things. So have you!" Babe said back.

"Not as bad as what he's done." David ignored the shocked look Babe gave him.

"All the stuff happened in the past, why can't we leave it back there?" Babe asked wearily.

"Because sweetheart, the past tends to repeat itself. And there is no way I am letting you get hurt by him again."

"David, listen. I know you don't trust JR, and I know you probably never will, but you don't know him like I do. He has changed; he would never hurt me like that again."

"Yeah, he won't until he thinks you've done something wrong again and he goes after you again. I can't stand by and watch him do something to my daughter."

Babe shook her head, "It won't happen David, I promise. I know how to handle JR if I need to, but I won't need to. We are so much older and not as naïve as we used to be. We've both done things to hurt each other and we've both forgiven each other for them. I have never been as happy in my life as I am right now, and JR is the reason for that. We are a family again with our son, and life is perfect. And there is nothing you can say that will make me turn my back on JR."

"But..."

Babe shook her head, "No buts. David can't you see how happy I am? Why would you want to take it away from me?"

David sighed, "I don't want to." He pulled Babe into a hug, "I know you think I'm always out to hurt you but I don't ever want to hurt you. I just want to protect you. Everything I do, whether you like it or not, is with you're happiness and safety in mind. You're my daughter and I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

David smiled and Babe pulled away, "So do you promise to stay out of mine and JR's relationship?"

David gritted his teeth.

"Please?" Babe asked.

"Yes, I promise I will."

Babe smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Be careful though Babe. And at the first sign of trouble, call me."

"There won't be." Babe smiled at him.

She turned and walked out of his cabin, leaving David angry as hell that he promised to not mess with her and JR.


	23. confrontation

**Ch. 23**

**Confrontation**

JR had just finished his session in physical therapy. He was waiting by the elevators in the hospital for Babe, who was still not here. He had some news to tell her. Everything was going great in PT. He was now able to move his toes back and forth and he could actually feel things on his leg, not just a tingle anymore. Landon Reynolds was convinced that it was the best news, and JR knew it was good, but he still felt that everything was happening too slow.

_Be happy, you could still not even feel your legs_. JR scolded himself.

As JR looked up he saw Jamie walk out of a patient's room. He frowned as the conversation he had with the brunette, Roxanne, came rushing back to him.

He gritted his teeth as he saw Jamie pause and look down at some charts. He rolled towards Jamie. Jamie looked up and saw JR coming towards him.

_This can't be good,_ Jamie thought.

"Hello James, making your daily rounds?" JR asked coldly.

"What can I help you with JR?" Jamie asked.

"Actually, you know what? I had an interesting conversation with a friend of yours earlier today. Roxanne. Your girlfriend, right?"

Jamie suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Kind of."

"Kind of? What does that mean?"

Jamie shrugged, "It's hard to explain."

"What, that you're just using her for sex? Don't bother denying it Jamie, I know."

"Know what?" Jamie asked.

"About how you were cheating on Babe." JR growled.

Jamie sighed, "JR... I didn't want to, but I just... you know what? It's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't. You're my brother, she is my girlfriend. I have a right to know."

"Have you told Babe?" Jamie asked.

"Not yet." JR said shortly.

"I really don't think you should."

"No, of course you don't."

"It's in the past JR! It was back when I never saw her because she was with you all the time!"

The elevator doors dinged open and Babe stepped out. She looked around and saw Jamie and JR having a heated conversation. Babe scowled and headed towards Jamie, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"That doesn't change the fact that you slept with another woman when you were together!" JR raised his voice.

Babe slowed as she started hearing more of their conversation.

"I don't know why you care so much. She cheated on you, you should be happy Babe finally got a taste of her own medicine!"

"Do I look happy about it James? You are a selfish jerk. I can't believe you did that to Babe! She didn't deserve it, no matter what she did before."

"Didn't deserve what?" Babe asked, coming up to them.

Both Jamie and JR's heads snapped towards her.

"Didn't deserve what?" Babe repeated.

Jamie sighed and looked away.

Babe glanced at him and then looked at JR, "Well?"

JR sighed, "I don't think you want to hear this."

"I think I do. JR, tell me." Babe demanded.

"Jamie, why don't you tell her what you've done." JR stared at Jamie.

JR was not going to be the one to tell Babe.

Babe looked over to Jamie, who turned his body towards her but his eyes didn't meet hers. "I... I..."

"You what?" Babe narrowed her eyes.

"Back when we were together, I met someone. I... I, I slept with her... when we were still together."

Babe stepped back, still staring at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry. But you were with JR 24/7 and I was so sick of it! And it's not like you would have really cared anyway! You were already falling back in love with JR!" Jamie defended himself.

"That doesn't matter! And of course I would care! I may have been falling back in love with JR but at least I never acted on my feelings!" Babe said bitterly, and turned around, rubbing her head.

JR kept his head down, quietly listening to their conversation, ready to step in if he needed to.

"I'm sorry Babe." Jamie stepped closer to her.

"Don't." Babe snapped, and Jamie stepped back. "Was it just a one time thing? Or is it still going on?" Babe paused, "What's her name...? Is she pretty?" Babe asked quietly.

"Babe, don't ask me those things." Jamie said quietly.

"I already did!" Babe snapped.

"Her name is Roxanne... and we are still together. Yes, she is very pretty."

Babe breathed out and turned away from Jamie.

"Come on Babe, let's go home." JR said, casting an evil glare at Jamie.

Babe shook her head and turned to Jamie, "I hate what you did, and I won't forgive you for it... but I guess I kind of get it. I was never there, and even though I never acted on my feelings, I was still cheating on you because I didn't love you."

Jamie looked away.

"And like you said, I deserved it, right?" Babe asked resentfully.

"No, you didn't." Jamie said.

"Don't lie to me Jamie. I'm sick of your lies. I know you think that." Babe snapped.

Jamie looked down.

"I don't ever want to talk to you again. I don't even want to see you again." Babe said, and turned around, "Good luck with Roxanne. I hope everything works out." Babe started walking towards the elevators.

JR glared at Jamie, "I don't want you to ever talk to her again either. You have caused her enough pain already."

JR followed Babe into the elevator, and they waited in there silently as the elevator went down.

"You OK?" JR wondered.

Babe sighed, and blinked away tears, "Yeah... I don't know why I'm so upset. I'm in love with you and Jamie and I are over."

"But you guys had a past and you trusted him. Even though you love me, you have a right to be upset."

Babe leaned against a wall, "He's right."

"What?" JR looked over at her.

"About me deserving it. I did it to you, and so it's only right for it to happen to me."

"No Babe, you didn't deserve it, not one bit. Doesn't matter what happened with me, it's all in the past."

Babe sighed.

"You should have hit him." JR said after a few moments of silence.

Babe smiled, "Yeah, I should have."

The elevator doors opened and they silently got in the car and drove off.


	24. Reassurance

**Ch. 24**

**Reassurance**

When Babe and JR had returned home, Babe quietly left JR at the door and went up the stairs toward her room. The ride home had been a long and silent one.

JR watched her go up the stairs and shut her door, and sighed. He felt bad for Babe, and as he wheeled into the living room, he was a little angry. Angry at Jamie, and at Babe. JR was angry that Jamie had cheated on Babe and had hurt her. But he was also kind of angry at Babe for letting it get to her. She and Jamie were over, and had been over for a long time, and she was now with JR.

Krystal walked into the living room, "Where's Babe?"

"Upstairs." JR said shortly.

"Did you guys get in a fight?"

"No, why?" JR asked.

"Well, you guys are almost always together, I was just wonderin'..." Krystal said.

"No, we didn't get in a fight, but..."

"But what?" Krystal pushed.

"Why don't you go and talk to your daughter, she probably needs you right now."

Krystal raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then without another word she left the living room and walked up the steps.

--------

JR was still sitting down in the living room when Krystal had come back down. It had been about an hour, and JR had wheeled around restlessly, trying to occupy himself with something.

And as he wheeled around, he kept thinking of different things, reasons why Babe would be upset about Jamie cheating on her. Maybe... maybe she still cared about him. Maybe Babe still loved Jamie. What if Babe was only with JR for money, or Little Adam, like Kendall said?

JR got a break from the swirling thoughts in his head as he looked up at Krystal as she entered the room and sat on the couch. Words formed in his mouth but he couldn't open his mouth to ask them, so he just stared at her.

"So, come on, I know you have some questions to ask me." Krystal read his mind.

JR looked shocked. How did she know what he was thinking?

"How did you..." JR started.

"JR, it's all over your face. I can tell you got somethin' to ask." Krystal explained.

JR sighed and turned his wheelchair towards her. He had no idea where to start.

"Is she OK?" JR asked.

Krystal nodded, "Of course she's OK. I mean it hurt her to find out what Jamie did, but it's in the past."

"But if it's in the past, why does it hurt her?"

"JR... he cheated on her, lied to her durin' the time they were together. She trusted him completely, and he took advantage of her trust. Babe had no idea that he was messin' around on her behind her back, and it hurts her to know that he was lyin' to her face every time they saw each other. He didn't act like anythin' had even changed. You remember how hurt you were when you found out Babe cheated on you."

JR swallowed, thinking about the painful memory, "That was very different."

"A little bit, but it still hurt didn't it?" Krystal asked.

"Of course it did, but that was when we were married and very much in love."

"You don't think Babe and Jamie weren't in love? They were. Just because she was startin' to love you again don't mean she stopped lovin' him."

"But I just don't get it. We are together now, we are in love, and yet this still bothers her."

Krystal shook her head, "JR, she loves you more than life itself, but just because you guys are together doesn't mean it ain't gonna hurt.

She and Jamie had a past. They were gonna have a future too, until you came back into the picture. When everythin' you guys had started goin' to hell and after everythin' that happened, Babe had no one to turn to except for Jamie. Because of that, she trusted him more than she had trusted anyone else. And because she trusted him that much, it hurts her so much more."

JR looked down, trying to take it all in.

"You know you would be upset too if you learned someone that you really cared about cheated on you in the past and you didn't even know about it."

Even though JR didn't answer, he kind of understood now.

"So it's not because she still loves him?" JR asked quietly.

"Of course not JR. She loves you, more than she ever loved him. She wants to be with you and Little Adam. Jamie is not even a little blip on her radar anymore. Stop bein' so insecure!" Krystal smiled and patted JR on the shoulder.

JR watched Krystal walk out of the room and he smiled, feeling better.

---------

JR was lying on his bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't seen Babe since they'd arrived home hours earlier. She was still up in her room. JR couldn't sleep. He wasn't used to sleeping without Babe in his arms.

He grunted in frustration and turned on his side. He tried closing his eyes and hoping for sleep to come, but it didn't work. JR then heard his bedroom door open and he looked towards the noise.

"Who's there?" JR called out.

"It's just me." Babe called, shutting the door quietly and making her way to her side of the bed.

JR stared up at her, and she stood by the side of the bed, looking unsure.

"Is it OK if I stay here tonight?" Babe asked quietly.

JR paused, and then said, "Yes."

Babe nodded, and carefully got into the bed. They both kept their distance from each other, both feeling a little awkward.

"Listen JR, I need to apologize..." Babe started.

"No, you don't. It's OK. You had every right to feel the way you did."

"But it just doesn't seem right though. I should be enjoying my time with you, not thinking about the past."

"Babe, don't worry about it. I don't care."

"You say that, but I know you. Mama came up and talked to me, and told me how you asked if I still loved Jamie. Do you still think I love him?" Babe questioned.

JR shook his head, "I don't know. At first I was confused... and a little bit jealous. I know you loved him, and you left me for him, so if it really a stretch to think you still love him?"

"No, it's not. I don't love him, not the way I love you. Sure, Jamie will always have a small piece of my heart, but you're part of my soul. I have never and will never love another man like I love you."

JR smiled at her, "OK, why are you so far over there? Come here!"

Babe giggled and slid closer to him, and he pulled her into his arms and started kissing her.

Babe pulled back, out of breath, "Wow, we should fight more often."

"I think I can make that happen." JR smiled.

Babe laughed and leaned in to kiss JR again.


	25. One condition

**Ch. 25**

**One Condition**

It had been about a week since the Jamie incident had occurred, and now it seemed as if it never happened. Babe was over it, and JR was happy for her.

JR had woken up early that morning, too excited... and nervous, to sleep. He got into his chair and wheeled over to his dresser drawer, and looked inside. He smiled and glanced over at Babe, making sure she was still asleep, and then shut the dresser drawer. The noise woke Babe up.

She opened her eyes and looked over at JR.

"I'm sorry to wake you." JR spoke quietly.

Babe yawned and smiled, "It's 'k." Babe sat up, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Are you hungry?" JR wondered.

Babe nodded and sat up and swung her feet off the side of the bed, and slipped her feet into slippers.

"Ready?" JR asked, and Babe nodded, and walked behind him and started pushing him towards the kitchen.

As they sat there, eating their food, JR seemed extra quiet.

"Something on your mind?" Babe asked after they finished their meal.

"No, just a little tired, that's all." JR said.

Babe looked at him a little while longer, and then shrugged, "If you say so. I'm going to take a shower."

JR nodded and as Babe walked out of the room, Krystal entered.

"Morning Baby doll." Krystal said.

"Hey mama." Babe smiled and continued out of the room.

Krystal made sure the door was shut and turned towards JR.

"Is everything ready?" JR asked.

Krystal nodded, "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, more excited though."

"I bet. Listen JR, I know that after everything that has happened we really aren't that good of friends, and we probably don't like or trust each other lot, but I am happy for you and Babe. You are exactly the man for her. And I figure after everything that is about to happen, we need to be on some kind of good terms."

JR nodded, "I agree. Plus, if Babe and my dad can do it, we can."

"OK, well I better go make a few more calls." Krystal said, and exited the room.

JR sighed, and looked around the kitchen. It was almost time. JR then rolled out of the kitchen to go and get ready.

--------

Babe walked out of her room upstairs, dressed and ready. She had recently gone shopping and bought a new knee length white skirt and baby blue tank top and so she decided to wear it today. Babe noticed the living room doors shut, and she started waking towards them but Krystal stopped her.

"Babe!" Krystal whispered.

Babe jumped, startled, "What?"

"Come here!" Krystal whispered, motioning to her.

"Mama, what the hell are you doing, sneaking around?" Babe asked, walking towards her.

"I just needed to talk to ya." Krystal said.

"About what?" Babe asked.

"Well... I wanted to talk to you about... about... how nice the weather is! Isn't it great? The blue skies, sunshine..."

Babe raised her eyebrows, "Mama, what is going on with you?"

"Nothin'... nothin' at all!"

"Then why are you so jumpy?" Babe questioned.

"You know how I get sometimes..."

"Mama, the only time you get like this is if you're keeping something from me." Babe said pointedly.

"Me? Keepin' somethin' from you? Of course not Baby doll!" Krystal said, her eyes shifting back and forth from the living room doors to Babe.

Babe looked over her shoulders at the door, "What is going on in there?"

"Nothin'!" Krystal said quickly.

"Really?" Babe raised an eyebrow, "Then you won't mind if I go and see?"

"Babe, NO!" Krystal tried to grab Babe as she walked away but Babe was too quick.

Babe opened the doors and looked around, surprised, "Well, hello everybody."

Babe looked around at the people in the living room. Gathered in there was JR, Adam, Tad, Palmer, Opal, Brooke and Stuart.

"Hey Babe, just in time." JR said casually.

Babe walked and stood next to JR, "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Well, everyone is here because I asked them to be." JR told her.

By then, Krystal had walked into the room and stood next to Adam, a big grin on her face.

"Ok..." Babe said, looking around.

"We don't have a clue why we are here either." Tad said.

"Yes, and if we could get an explanation to why we are here that would be great, your making me miss my favorite soap opera!" Opal complained and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush woman!" Palmer said to her.

"Dontcha hush woman me! Who do you think ya are, comin' in here, uninvited..."

"I was invited, but I'm not sure as to why." Palmer said.

"Neither am I. Is there a point?" David leaned against a wall.

"Why don't you guys be quiet? It looks like JR has something to say." Stuart shushed them all.

JR smiled at the scene around him, "The reason I asked you here today is a very good one. As you all know, Babe and I are back together."

"Yeah, so?" Opal asked, and ignored the look she received from Tad.

"Well, what you may not know is that we are in love. We've fallen hard for each other. And it used to be hard for me to... admit that I was in love with her, but now I can. Babe has helped me so much, and she has kept me going even when I felt like giving up. She has done everything for me, and I wish I could give her what she has given me, but I can't."

Babe smiled down at JR, but there was still a puzzled look in her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what was going on.

JR looked up at Babe and smiled, "I love this woman, more than life itself. She has given me a child, and she has made me so happy, and she has stopped my downward spiral, and put me back on my feet. Well, not really, but you all know what I mean. But just because I'm not on my feet doesn't mean she has given up. Everyday she pushes me to get better, to do more, and everyday with her help, I do. And because of her, I have gotten the feeling back in my legs. I can move my toes. And I know that because of her love, I am able to do those things. And I know if she stays around, I'll be able to walk again, someday."

Babe felt her eyes tear up, and everyone in the room was speechless. Even Opal, who always had something to say, stayed quiet.

"I am so thankful to you Babe, for everything you have done. And I only wish you knew how much you've done for me, and how much you mean to me. But, I'm hoping that I can start giving something back."

JR reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. Babe gasped, and raised a hand to cover her mouth. Tad's jaw dropped, along with Brooke's, and David stood up straight, staring at the box. But Stuart, Krystal and Adam were all grinning. Opal went to say something, but Brooke turned around towards her.

"Don't you dare." She warned.

Opal closed her mouth and crossed her arms.

"I got this that day when we went for a drive. I made your mother come with me to make sure you'd like it." JR admitted.

"It's beautiful." Babe breathed.

"He didn't even need my help baby doll; he picked it out by himself." Krystal said proudly.

"Babe, I love you. I always have, even when we were apart. You're a part of me. You always will be. And I know that I won't be able to live the rest of my life without you by my side. And I know that if you agree to marry me, I can begin trying to give back what you have given to me. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, and making sure you are happy. So Babe, will you marry me?" JR asked, holding his breath.

Babe kneeled down, and placed a hand on JR's cheek, "You don't need to make anything up to me. You really think you haven't given me anything? You've given me you're love, and that is all I need."

JR smiled at her.

"I will marry you, but only on one condition." Babe said firmly.

"What? Anything, I promise."

"You have to be standing at the alter on our wedding day." Babe smiled through her tears.

JR grinned, "Consider it done."

Babe smiled and watched JR place the gorgeous ring on her ring finger. She then leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. They laughed as they heard the claps around the room.

Krystal and Brooke had tears in their eyes. Krystal went to grab a box off the table, and then turned towards Brooke and handed her a few, and the two women laughed. Stuart looked joyful, and patted Adam on the shoulder. Adam smiled, but tried to hide it.

"Come on old man, I know you're happy. I can tell." Tad started picking on Adam.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adam tried to cover.

"Maybe he is talking about the big ole smile on you're face hubby." Krystal laughed.

Adam shook his head, "This isn't a smile, it's just... just..."

"A smile?" JR offered.

"OK fine, but it's only because Opal has been making faces at Palmer's back the whole time!"

"Have not!" Opal defended herself.

"I bet you have!" Palmer turned to Opal.

Babe and JR laughed and held on to each other, listening to their families argue, and they were perfectly content.


	26. Big Day

**Ch. 26**

**Big Day**

Babe was trying to wait patiently outside of the Chandler mansion for her mother. But as time passed, Babe became more and more impatient.

"Come on Mama! We are going to be late to my own wedding!" Babe's yell echoed into the house.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Krystal yelled back.

Babe and JR had decided to just have a small wedding on the Chandler grounds. They had people come in and decorate the area where the wedding would take place.

Babe looked down at Little Adam, "Honey, would you go and get your grandma please?"

"Yeah, sure mom." Her six-year-old son responded.

Babe smiled after her son as he ran into the house. They had changed Little Adam's name to AJ, for Adam Junior, because little Adam didn't like to be called 'little' anymore.

It had been four years since the day JR had proposed. Nothing had torn them apart; nothing had even come close. JR and Babe finally couldn't wait any longer and decided to have the wedding now.

Tad came around the corner, "Hey sweetheart, we need to go, now."

"I know, but mama is still upstairs. I just sent AJ up to get her." Babe told him.

"Leave it to Krystal..." Tad sighed and walked up to the door, "Krystal, come on! You're not the bride, you don't need this much time to get ready!" He yelled.

Krystal was dragged out by AJ, "Are ya guys happy now?"

"I will be when we actually get to my wedding." Babe gave her mother a look.

"Yeah, mom has to get married to Dad!" AJ said to Krystal.

"Can we go now?" Tad asked, and Babe nodded.

Babe and Krystal followed Tad and AJ. When they arrived, Tad kissed Babe on the cheek and took AJ and went and took their seats. Babe and Krystal stood behind a hedge so no one would see them yet.

"Are ya nervous baby doll?" Krystal asked.

Babe shook her head, "No, I have waited for this day to happen and now it's finally here. I couldn't be more excited."

Krystal nodded, "You and JR deserve this, and you guys deserve a hell of a lot of happiness." Krystal told her.

Babe smiled and nodded. Krystal smoothed out Babe's veil and dress.

"You look gorgeous. I'll see you out there." Krystal kissed Babe on her forehead and walked to her place at the alter.

JR and Babe had just decided to have their parents act as maid of honor and best man. It was easier that way.

Babe looked down at her dress. It was a V-neck gown, with spaghetti straps. It also has a crystal beaded empire waist with a chiffon sweep train. It was one of the prettiest dresses Babe had ever scene, and it fit her every curve perfectly.

"How are you doing Babe?" David came up to Babe, and she looked up.

Babe grinned, "Great.

"Let's go then." David placed Babe's arm inside of his.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle." Babe looked at David.

David kissed her on the cheek, "I would do anything for my daughter."

Jamie jogged up to them, "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it, get in there! I'm about to get married!" Babe exclaimed.

Jamie smiled, "You got it."

Babe and Jamie had had let go of all the bitterness and resentment they had against each other, and decided to be friends again. Jamie and JR also decided to give being brothers another shot, and it all seemed to be working.

Also within the four years, Krystal and Adam had fallen in love, shocking everyone. They had renewed their vows years ago, and were still going strong, which shocked everyone even more.

David had met a nurse at PVH after he had gotten his job back, and they had fallen in love. After David fell in love, and not obsession like he had with Dixie, he really backed off JR and Babe, and was actually happy for them because he realized how great love was. David and Linda were expecting their first child together soon.

JR had asked Kendall to be at his wedding, but she said no way in hell. Kendall still hated Babe and she made it clear every time she saw Babe. Babe didn't mind, and now neither did JR. They would rather have a peaceful wedding.

"You ready darlin'?" David asked, breaking Babe out of her thoughts.

Babe nodded, and they started walking down the aisle. JR's eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. And Babe's eyes filled with tears as soon as she saw her soon-to-be husband. He had kept his promise.

JR was standing at the alter.

**AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It took a little longer to write, but I think it was worth it. I think this story totaled 112 pages. I have an idea for another long story for JABE, but it might be a while so I can get all my thoughts together, so I plan to write lots of short stories for them, so just keep checking around if you enjoy my stories. I might give another couple a try, but I'll probably just end up writing more JABE. Oh well, I love the couple so it doesn't bug me. Thanks for reading everyone, and thank you to everyone who left me a review, I really enjoying reading what everyone has to say! -Daniellle


End file.
